


1 pas en avant 20 ans en arrière

by DaraDjinn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Divergence - A Tale of Two Stans, Child Injury, Demon Summoning, Fiddleford est un bon père, Filbrick Pines peut aller s'assoir sur un cactus, Ford fait de son mieux, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Invocation de démon, Les aventures de Mini-Stan et Ford Paranoïaque, Maltraitance d'enfant passée, Math, Memory Issues, Mystery Trio, Past Child Abuse, Please don't shake the baby, Pre-Portal, Problèmes de mémoire, Stangst, child endangerment, description explicite d'une fracture remise en place, il n'y avait pas encore de tag pour ça alors j'en fais un, maltraitance infantile, mindscape, un peu de gore
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraDjinn/pseuds/DaraDjinn
Summary: A Tale of Two Stans/Le secret de Stan AU:Au lieu de se battre pour le journal, Stan essaye de s’en aller, mais Ford ne veut pas le laisser partir si facilement. Lors de la dispute qui suit, Stan entre en contact avec une substance magique et lorsqu’il se réveille plus tard, il se rend compte qu’il est plus petit que ce dont il se souvient.Maintenant, Ford doit à la fois se soucier de Bill qui essaye de conquérir le monde, et aussi trouver un moyen de ramener son frère à son état normal.





	1. Ni foi ni confiance, mais poussière de fée en abondance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1 Step Forward, 20 Years Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871936) by [Ppleater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppleater/pseuds/Ppleater). 



La salle du portail était beaucoup trop grande.

Il fallait admettre que Stan n’avait pas beaucoup d’expérience concernant les tailles moyennes de salles de portail, mais il savait que la plupart des projets de Ford étaient à l’échelle de son égo, et il avait un _énorme_ égo. Bien que les murs ne soient pas très lisses, les échos de leur dispute rebondissaient encore comme des balles de tennis, chacun ajoutant une surcouche à la migraine croissante de Stan. La voix de Ford était aussi mordante que l’air glacé.

« Je t’offre une chance de faire quelque chose qui en vaut la peine pour la première fois de ta vie et tu ne m’écoute même pas ! »

Ça faisait mal. Stan savait bien qu’il n’était pas grand-chose de plus qu’un escroc sans le sou, dont la vie était faite de fonds de tiroirs, mais entendre Ford le dire faisait quand même un mal de chien. Alors il fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux : il se déchaina.

« C’est toi qui vas m’écouter ! Tu veux que je me débarrasse de ton livre ?  » Il leva le journal et tira son briquet hors de sa poche. « Pas de soucis, je connais un moyen radical ! »

Ford pâlit, « Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! » Il se jeta sur lui pour saisir le livre. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Stan fut vraiment, vraiment tenté de bruler le stupide objet, mais lorsqu’il vit l’expression effrayée sur le visage de Ford, il ne trouva pas en lui assez de rage pour le faire. Il abaissa les bras et s’affaissa.

_Il se soucie plus de ses stupides mystères que de moi…_

Poussant un grognement, il jeta le journal miteux sur le sol et quitta la pièce d’un pas rageur, contournant son frère sur le chemin des escaliers.

Ford hésita, il regarda anxieusement Stan puis le journal, avant de suivre son frère. Il le rattrapa au niveau du rez de chaussé et saisi son épaule pour le ralentir.

« Stanley attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans le journal ! »

Stan grogna et se débâti pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il était prêt à parier qu’il avait toujours l’avantage pour ce qu’il s’agissait de la force dans les bras, mais il le regretterait sans doute s’il en venait à frapper Ford en plein visage.

« Ferme là ! C’est évident que t’as fait une erreur en m’appelant ici, parce que j’ai rien à t’offrir ! »

Il parvint à le faire lâcher et percuta une étagère à coté de la porte. Son contenu tinta en réponse.

Ford s’avança avec un air suppliant. « Je n’ai pas d’autre choix ! Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance pour ça ! »

« Ha ! C’est la meilleure ! »

« S’il te plait ! » supplia Ford, « J’ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Stan secoua la tête en grognant. « J’en ai assez de t’aider ! La seule chose que ça m’ai jamais rapporté c’est- ! _Putain ! »_

Tout à sa colère, Stan avait envoyé une de ses mains percuter l’armoire, faisant vaciller le meuble. Il saisit instinctivement les bords pour la maintenir droite, mais le mal était fait. Un pot remplit d’étrange sable bleu se renversa sur le coté et son couvercle rebondit sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la poussière bleue le submerger.

Il tituba et toussa, s’essuyant le visage pour chasser les grains hors de sa bouche et de son nez. Il entendit Ford pousser une exclamation.

« Regarde ce que tu viens de faire ! »

Stan voulu parler mais ne parvint qu’à inspirer davantage de poussière et fut interrompu par une quinte de toux. Ses yeux s’embuèrent abondement.

« Que… qu’est-ce que c’était que ce truc ?! » coassa-t-il. Ça sentait comme une le sucre acidulé qui aurait brulé.

Ford avait l’air d’hésiter entre l’inquiétude et la colère.

« Je ne sais pas ! J’ai récolté ce spécimen pour l’étudier récemment, je n’ai pas encore déterminé ses propriétés ! » il tira sur ses cheveux de frustration. « Et tu viens de te le renverser dessus ! As-tu la moindre idée de la difficulté que j’ai eu à le récolter ?! »

Stan se remémora très distinctement un autre projet qu’il avait ruiné il y a longtemps. Avec une nouvelle toux sèche, il se redressa pour s’excuser.

Enfin, il essaya de se redresser, mais le sol vacilla sous ses pieds et la maison tangua, le forçant à s’agripper à l’étagère pour se soutenir. Quand étaient-ils montés sur un bateau ? Quelque chose le maintint debout avant qu’il ne s’effondre, douze doigts lui saisirent les épaules. Sa vision décida alors de faire une grossière imitation d’un effet tunnel.

Ford avait définitivement l’air inquiet maintenant, ses sourcils froncés dangereusement proches l’un de l’autre. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il avait toujours l’air inquiet, mais à cet instant, Stan n’aurait pas trop su dire pourquoi. D’ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment à cet instant. Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que tout penchait à un angle de 40 degrés ? C’était bizarre.

Ford lui serra les bras, attirant son attention. « Stanley ? Stanley est-ce que ça va ? »

« J’vais bien. » grommela-t-il, bien que s’il le reconsidérait un instant, il trouvait ses paupières _vraiment_ lourdes. Il pouvait sentir Ford agripper son manteau, essayant vainement de le maintenir debout, mais le monde tournait sans lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors il tourna de l’œil.

   
  
_____________________  
  
 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, ce fut dans le lit de quelqu’un d’autre. Honnêtement, ce n’était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Il plissa les yeux vers le plafond avant de réaliser qu’il ne détenait probablement aucune réponse, il tourna alors la tête et détailla ses alentours. Il était forcément dans la chambre de Ford. Les diverses bizarreries dispersées çà et là étaient en elles même un indice suffisant, mais la silhouette voutée sur le bureau voisin, qui griffonnait furieusement dans un journal, en était la preuve. La main de Ford volait au-dessus des pages tandis qu’il marmonnait pour lui-même. Le pot renversé désormais vide était posé à coté de lui dans un sac hermétique.

« Ford ? » le mot lui fit plutôt l’impression d’une lame de scie que d’un prénom. Bon sang, cette poussière devait lui avoir salement amoché la gorge, il sonnait affreusement mal.

Ford tressaillit, son stylo vola hors de sa main et atterrit à quelques mètres de distance. Il ignora l’objet et bondit sur ses pieds, se précipitant sur lui.

« Stanley ! Dieu merci tu es réveillé, tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! »

Stanley grimaça. Bon, il s’était évanoui devant son frère, juste après une grosse crise de colère. Génial. Et Ford l’avait apparemment porté jusque dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu’il se tire de là s’il voulait conserver une once de dignité. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en évitant le regard de Ford.

« Bon. Je vais euh… te laisser tranquille. J’imagine que je pourrais même prendre ton bouquin stupide si tu veux. »

Il repoussa les couvertures d’un mouvement fluide et s’assit sur le bord du lit.

« Attends ! »

Il se figea et fixa intensément ses jambes. Elles… ne ressemblaient pas à ça auparavant. Pourquoi étaient-elles si fines ? Où étaient passés ses poils ? Ses pieds étaient si petits et ses chevilles arrivaient à peine jusqu’au bas du matelas. Ses mains, serrées sur les couvertures, était tout aussi petites. Ses phalanges étaient lisses, malgré sa longue expérience de combat, et bon nombre de cicatrices manquaient à l’appel sur ses bras. Il ne portait pas de pantalon, juste un t-shirt. A en juger par les taches familières, c’était son t-shirt, mais il était beaucoup plus grand qu’il n’aurait dû l’être. Il était assez grand pour servir de chemise de nuit.

Il leva ses doigts devant son visage et les agita. Bon dieu ils étaient si… rose.

« Stanford… qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ? »

Ford l’étudia attentivement avec une expression analytique.  « De quoi tu te souviens ? »

« Je me rappelle ce portail bizarre… On s’est battus… » Stan baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Ils lui étaient tout aussi étranger que le reste de son corps. « J’ai essayé de partir et j’me suis renversé un truc dessus. »

Ford se frotta pensivement le menton.

« Donc il semblerait que tu ai conservé la majorité de tes plus récents souvenirs. C’est exact. Tu es entré en contact avec une substance non identifiée et as perdu connaissance peu de temps après. Puis tu as commencé à… te transformer en ceci. »

Stan étudia de nouveau sa main et déglutit. « Alors quoi… j’ai le cancer ou un truc du genre ? »

Ford haussa les sourcils. « Non, je ne pense pas. » Il se balança doucement sur ses talons et plaça ses mains dans son dos. « En vérité, tu as probablement moins de risque d’avoir un cancer maintenant. Les enfants sont moins susceptibles d’en développer que les adultes. »

Stan cilla. « Quoi ? »

Ford s’éclaircit la gorge, fuyant le regard de son frère et regardant plutôt le dessus de lit.

« Ton corps semble être… quelque peu revenu en arrière. Ce que je veux dire c’est que… le processus naturel de vieillesse de ton corps semble avoir été inversé. De plusieurs années. Environ vingt ans d’après mes estimations, approximativement. Je ne suis pas certain de ton âge actuel… »

« C’est une bonne blague, Six-doigts, » dit Stan d’une voix monotone. Il ne riait pas. « C’est hilarant. Tu m’as presque eu. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive vraiment ? »

Ford eut l’air peiné, « Ce n’est pas une blague Stanley, je suis sérieux ! »

Il alla ramasser quelque chose sur son bureau et revint pour déposer un miroir dans les mains de Stan. Ce dernier le souleva avec des doigts tremblants et fixa son reflet.

Le visage qui lui renvoya son regard n’était pas celui dont il se souvenait. Il ne vit pas un escroc aux cheveux sales avec un grand nez et une mâchoire encore plus large, ni même un vendeur de porte à porte fatigué arborant un sourire qui révélait trop de dents. Il vit un enfant. Et un plutôt jeune pour ce qu’il pouvait en juger, avec des joues rondes couvertes de taches de son et une dent manquante. Un épi de cheveux se dressait au-dessus des boucles qui lui couvraient la tête.

Ford s’accroupi à côté de lui avec une mine compatissante. « Je suis désolé Stanley, mais il semblerait que tu aies été transformé en enfant. »

  
_____________________

 

Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues.

N'était-ce pas là l'euphémisme de l'année ? Ford devait admettre qu'il avait peut-être pris pour acquis à quel point Stan avait toujours été prêt à lui venir en aide par le passé. Avec du recul, ça avait été plutôt naïf de sa part de penser que Stan serait le même qu'il y a une décennie, prêt à immédiatement pardonner le moindre affront. À l'époque, tout ce que Ford avait à faire c'était de proposer de travailler sur le bateau, demander à ce qu'il lui en tape six, puis ils riaient comme si rien n'était jamais allé de travers entre eux. Il avait espéré que ce serait encore le cas cette fois ci.

Enfin non, ça n'était pas tout à fait exact. Cela impliquait qu'il était en tort. En vérité, Stanley aurait dû bondir sur cette chance de lui venir en aide et de se faire pardonner pour cette erreur qu'il avait commise au lycée. Au lieu de quoi, il s'était offensé et il avait encore cassé quelque chose ! Peut-être n'avait-il pas changé finalement, et ce que Ford avait espéré était un Stan plus intelligent et plus mature. Un frère qui comprendrait ce qu'on demande de lui, et qui saurait assumer les responsabilités qu'il avait évité par le passé. Mais apparemment, c'était trop demander.

Après leur désastreuse dispute, Stan avait essayé de partir, renversant au passage un spécimen et se couvrant de ce dernier avant de s'effondrer. La première réaction de Ford avait été de paniquer, criant et giflant son frère pour essayer de le réveiller. Puis Stan avait commencé à rétrécir, induisant un tout nouveau niveau de peur et de confusion. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ford s'était retrouvé avec un jeune enfant dans les bras, des vêtements trop grands drapés sur ses membres maigrichons. Le sable sur le sol autour d'eux avait viré au gris, son énergie probablement épuisée une fois utilisée.

Il avait tout juste réussi à mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées, ramasser Stan, récupérer le pot dans un sac au cas où, avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Une fois que le garçon, il se rappela qu’il s’agissait de son propre frère, avait été bordé, il avait commencé à paniquer en silence. Son journal s’était avéré inutile, à l'exception de lui offrir un endroit où extérioriser sa confusion. Rien dans ses recherches ne lui disait quoi faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste rester assis à ne rien faire, alors il s'installa à contre-cœur à son bureau et écrivit toutes les solutions envisageables. Aucune ne semblait viable.

Au moins, avait-il été en mesure de reprendre contenance avant que son frère ne se réveille enfin.

Stan était désormais assis sur son lit, ses pieds se balançaient haut au-dessus du sol. Le col de son T-shirt avait glissé sur une de ses maigres épaules et les manches tombaient plus bas que ses coudes. Il laissa le miroir retomber sur ses genoux et fixa Ford avec une expression de choc, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ford s'éclaircit la gorge, perturbé par ce visage nostalgique.  « Bon, je sais que ce genre de chose est difficile à concevoir. Après tout, tu as très récemment été exposé au concept du surnaturel. »

Stan referma la bouche en claquant des dents. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage.

« Surnaturel !? » piailla-t-il, « Je pensais que tu t’occupais de cochonneries de science-fiction, pas de cochonneries surnaturelles ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des cochonneries, c'est de la science ! Et pour être franc, ça aurait pu être bien pire, tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie ! »

Stan fit la moue. Au moins son irritabilité allait-elle désormais avec son âge.

« Bah pardon de pas me sentir chanceux d'avoir été transformé en bébé ! » Il agita ses bras sous le nez de Ford, les manches larges de son T-shirt accentuèrent son propos. « Bordel mais qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?! »

Ford sentit la colère encore fraiche refaire surface, faisant tomber un voile rouge devant sa vision. Cette dernière heure d'angoisse ajoutée aux précédentes semaines de paranoïa profondément nerveuse n'avaient rien arrangé à son humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! C'est de ta faute ! » Il se redressa et frappa du poing sur la table de nuit. « Si tu avais fait ce que je t'avais initialement demandé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

Il s'était attendu à ce que son frère riposte vivement et à ce que leur dispute du sous-sol reprenne de plus belle. Il l'aurait presque accueilli comme une excuse pour passer sa colère. Mais au lieu de ça, Stan eu un mouvement de recul, il replia les genoux contre sa poitrine et s'éloigna d’un air inquiet.

« D'accord ! Désolé ! »

Stan n'était habituellement pas du genre à accepter d’être tenu responsable ou bien à abandonner une dispute. Ford recula, surpris.

« Bon, voilà. » Il toussa et fit un second pas en arrière. Stan se détendit alors légèrement.

Il avait presque oublié que son frère était bien plus petit maintenant. Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'ils soient de taille égale, voire de stature égale, et il réalisa à son grand désarroi qu’il devait avoir eu l’air un peu intimidant.

« Pour le moment, ce n'est pas important de savoir qui est en tort, » concéda-t-il. « Ce qui importe c'est de trouver une solution. Évidemment, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi éternellement. »

Stan pencha la tête, « Et ce truc pour lequel t’avais besoin d'aide ? Ça avait l'air de plutôt t'inquiéter. »

Ford sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Bien sûr, comment pouvait-il être si inconséquent ?! Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer un tel problème et de trouver comment arrêter Bill. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours !

Il jura et s'assit lourdement sur le lit où il enfouit son visage dans ses mains avec un grognement. Les petits doigts de Stan lui tapotèrent l'épaule.

« Hé, ça va aller frangin. Je peux attendre. Tu t'occupes de ton problème de portail bizarre et ensuite tu pourras me retransformer. »

C'était si familier et rassurant, comme un baume d’une autre vie, quand Stan le consolait sur la plage après une bagarre avec des petites frappes de l’école. Il se souvenait d'un coucher de soleil, de l'air iodé et des cris d'oiseaux marins _. Un de ces jours, on va quitter cette ville stupide_.

Il soupira et dégagea la main d’un mouvement d’épaule, puis se releva.

« Tu étais sensé résoudre mon problème. » dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Un peu de sang séché s'en détacha et voleta jusque sur le sol. Il le regarda tomber d’un air absent.

« Pour le moment je dois trouver un moyen de rendre cet endroit sûr. Une fois que je pourrais dormir, alors je pourrais me concentrer à nouveau. »

Derrière lui, Stanley glissa du lit, ses petits pieds frottant laborieusement sur le parquet tandis qu'il s'approchait à coté de Ford. Le petit frère à bien des égards. Ford n'avait jamais réalisé combien de taches de rousseur ils avaient étant enfants. Le visage de Stan avait l’air d’une carte des constellations. Des tâches au-dessus de son nez rougit ressemblaient même à Orion.

« Bon, » dit Stanley après un moment de considération, « Est-ce que je peux au moins demander quelque chose ? »

Ford fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je peux avoir un pantalon ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Ma toute première fanfiction Gravity Falls et c’est ceci. C’est pas que je me plaigne haha. Les gens sur tumblr semblaient vraiment apprécier l’idée alors je me suis dis que je pouvais m’y essayer.
> 
> Jetez un œil à l’interprétation de The Last Speecher aussi ! http://thelastspeecher.tumblr.com/post/164428213496/infriga-ive-see-plenty-of-art-and-fics-about (en anglais)
> 
> Les dessins sont de moi ! S’ils vous plaisent, vous pouvez aller voir ce que je fais d’autre ici : http://infriga.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart
> 
> Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus et appréciés !
> 
>  
> 
> NdT: Merci à Super-Koala pour sa bêta-lecture et a Ppleater de m’avoir permis de traduire cette chouette fanfic :D Surtout n’hésitez pas à commenter !


	2. Les cornes de licornes ne sont pas des cuivres

Sans surprise, Ford n'avait aucun vêtement taille enfant. Il essaya de s'arranger avec ses propres vêtements et des cristaux rétrécissants, mais le résultat n'allait pas très bien. Les manches étaient encore trop longues et il fallut faire un ourlet au pantalon. Cependant, c'était toujours mieux que le T-shirt sale qui fût jeté à la machine avec le reste des affaires de Stan.

Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt content, paradant dans la cuisine dans ses nouveaux atours. Il souriait, les extrémités roulées des vêtements rebondissaient à chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il y a à l’ordre du jour ? »

Ford renifla, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être déjà si conciliant.

« La première chose qu'on doit faire c'est sortir récupérer du crin de licorne. C'est ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais pris le livre. »

Le visage de Stan s’illumina. « Tu veux dire que les licornes existent ? »

« Bien sûr, en général les mythes et légendes les plus répandus sont basés sur des phénomènes réels. » Ford frissonna. « Cela dit, les vraies licornes sont bien plus agaçantes que leurs homologues fictifs. »

Stan fila devant lui jusqu'à la porte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre là dehors ? »

Ford posa une main sur la porte pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir et darda un regard sévère sur son frère.

« Ça a peu d'importance puisque tu ne vas pas m'accompagner. La forêt n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant. »

L’expression de Stanley s’assombrit de manière radicale, « Quoi ?! Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul ici ! Surtout pas après avoir paniqué tout à l'heure comme si quelque chose allait venir te chercher ! »

Il lui fit des yeux implorants et tira sur la poignée. « Je promets que je ferais tout ce que tu me diras ! Je ferais très attention ! »

Ses jérémiades mirent Ford mal à l'aise, Stanley avait un comportement étrangement enfantin malgré ses souvenirs d'adulte. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était la vérité qui transpirait dans ses paroles. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Stanley, seul, ensommeillé, s'allongeant et fermant les yeux, puis les ouvrant à nouveau devant une lumière dorée. Il cligna des yeux et l'image se dissipa. Stan tirait désormais sur la poignée de tout son poids.

Enfin, comparé aux autres créatures des bois, les licornes n'étaient pas si terribles. Il récupéra son arbalète accrochée à coté sur le mur et lâcha la porte. Stanley perdit sa prise sur la poignée, tituba en arrière et tomba contre les jambes de Ford. « Outch ! »

« Tu peux venir à une condition. Tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis, et tu restes silencieux ! La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu offense qui que ce soit. »

Stan opina gravement et se redressa. Il s'épousseta après s'être écarté d'un pas de son frère.

« D'accord, compris. »

Ford décida d’apprécier son obéissance plutôt que de la remettre en question. Ils sortirent dans la neige après avoir pris le temps de rétrécir un manteau et des chaussures pour Stanley.

 

_____________________

 

La clairière de la licorne n'était pas déraisonnablement éloignée de la maison, mais Ford ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’elle soit si difficile à trouver en hiver.

Heureusement, six ans passés à Gravity Falls finirent par payer car il reconnut enfin les arbres qui indiquaient sa position.

« Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit, Stanley. Les licornes sont très guindées et se vexent facilement. Seulement ceux au cœur pur peuvent prendre des crins de leur crinière, mais si elles estiment que je ne suis pas digne, alors il faudra que je m'en procure par des moyens moins... pacifiques. Je ne pourrais pas le faire si on se fait jeter dehors dès l'instant où on entre. »

Stan croisa les bras dans le froid, ses joues rondes avaient rougies à cause du vent. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'as besoin de ce truc de barrière de toute façon ? Tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce qui te faisait peur à ce point. »

Ford considéra pensivement sa réponse. Logiquement, dire la vérité à Stanley serait une bonne idée. Ils seraient alors tout deux préparés à tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver, et il y aurait moins de risque que Stan ne se fasse duper par Bill. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose, il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Il ne voulait pas admettre à quel point il s’était fourvoyé, comment il avait mis le monde entier en danger par pur égo.

Finalement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser complètement dans l'ignorance. « J'ai eu une... altercation avec un démon du nom de Bill Cipher. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, mais tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il peut prendre possession des gens dans leur sommeil et il veut s’emparer du savoir contenu dans mes journaux. Il sera alors capable de l'utiliser pour créer un portail entre son monde et le nôtre afin d'acquérir une forme physique et conquérir le monde. J'essaye de l'arrêter. Les crins de licornes sont un des ingrédients dont j'ai besoin afin de créer une barrière qui, je l'espère, devrait l'empêcher de rentrer dans la maison. »

C'était majoritairement vrai, il avait juste mis de côté les parties les plus compromettantes. Les yeux grands ouverts, Stan poussa un sifflement.

« C'est impressionnant, Six-doigts ! »

« J'aurais pensé que tu serais un peu plus inquiet à propos du fait qu'un démon essaye de conquérir le monde. »

« Ouais bah, je suis un peu au-delà de l’inquiétude en ce moment. » dit Stan en donnant des coups de pied dans la neige avec ses bottes rapetissées. « J'crois pas pouvoir être plus surpris que ça à ce stade. »

Il lui offrit son grand sourire édenté. Il semblait un peu trop s’amuser de la situation.

Ford secoua la tête et s'avança dans la clairière tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge, « Pour accéder à la clairière il faut interpréter un chant druidique spécial, » expliqua-t-il en se sentent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il s’éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge et déclama le chant tonitruant. Il entendit Stan ricaner à coté de lui. Bientôt, la forteresse se soulevait du sol et il eut la satisfaction de voir l’expression époustouflée sur le visage de son frère. Les gigantesques portes s’ouvrirent et Ford les mena à l’intérieur.

Malgré le froid hivernal, la clairière en elle-même était éternellement chaude et luxuriante. Une cascade coulait dans un étang étincelant et une licorne se prélassait sur un rocher voisin.

Sa longue crinière arc-en-ciel scintillait. Une voix mélodieuse émana de sa corne. _'Tiens, ne serait-ce donc pas Stanford Pines.'_

« Celestabellebethabelle, » la salua-t-il courtoisement. Stan haussa un sourcil à l'entente du nom.

 _‘Je suis surprise que tu aies décidé de revenir ici. As-tu enfin trouvé comment avoir...’_ elle balança la tête dans un mouvement théâtral et battit de ses longs cils à son intention _'Le cœur pur ?'_

Ford grimaça. « J'imagine que c'est à vous de le constater. »

Elle se leva avec grâce sur ses longues pattes et trotta vers eux, elle était plus haute que Stan à l'encolure. Ce dernier recula et attrapa le bord du manteau de Ford tandis que la licorne posait sa corne contre sa poitrine.

Il y eu un bref scintillement puis elle eut un mouvement de recul et hennit de dégout _‘Tu n’as pas le cœur pur !’_ gémit-elle.

Bon, il s'y attendait un peu. « J'aimerais tout de même demander- »

 _'Et l'enfant ?'_ elle regarda vers Stanley qui recula davantage. _'A-t-il le cœur pur ?'_

Elle persista, forçant Stan à faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter alors qu'elle approchait, la corne en avant.

« Dites madame ! Même si j'avais le cœur pur, et c'est pas le cas, je voudrais en aucun cas que vous me touchiez avec ce truc ! »

La licorne plissa les yeux, _'Seule une licorne peut déterminer qui a ou n'a pas le cœur pur !'_

Il dissimula un rire derrière la manche de son manteau « Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis prêt à parier que vous dites que personne n'a le cœur pur parce qu'en vérité, vous êtes incapable de le savoir ! »

« Stanley ! » siffla Ford « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Celestabellebethabelle frappa du sabot, vexée. _‘Bien sûr que je peux dire si quelqu'un a le cœur pur ! Je vais vous le prouver maintenant !‘_

Elle appuya fermement sa corne sur la poitrine de Stan. Il la laissa faire cette fois ci et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ah ouais ? Laissez-moi deviner, j'ai pas le cœur pur ? »

La licorne gronda et appuya plus fort, l'illuminant comme un sapin de Noël. Une fois terminé, elle s'écarta et releva triomphalement la tête vers les cieux, sa corne illuminée d'un blanc éclatant.

_'Tu as le cœur pur !'_

Le menton de Ford en toucha presque le sol.

Stan leva des yeux timides vers elle. « Wow, vraiment ? C'est génial ! »

La licorne gonfla la poitrine avec fierté. « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu de vos crins ? » Il battit des paupières, « S'il vous plaaaaaait ? »

_'Eh bien, je suppose que je peux l'accorder. Après tout, tu as le cœur pur'_

Elle permit à Ford d'approcher et de couper une mèche de sa crinière. Il la rangea dans une poche intérieure de son manteau où il pût alors la sentir vrombir contre son torse.

Enfin, pressé de partir avant que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre, il saisit le bras de Stan et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie.

 _'Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom !'_ cria Celestabellebethabelle derrière eux.

Stan lui fit un signe d'au revoir. « Je m'appelle Stan ! »

_'Au revoir Stan, soit fier de savoir que tu es le premier humain de Gravity Falls avec le cœur pur !'_

La porte se referma avec un claquement résonnant et la forteresse se renfonça lentement dans le sol, ne laissant aucune trace si ne n'était la neige désordonnée.

Ford la regarda disparaitre, stupéfait. « Comment as-tu fait ? On sait tous les deux que tu es bien loin d'avoir un cœur pur ! »

Stan fit mine de se limer les ongles sur son manteau et les regarda d’un air suffisant. « Oh bah, c'était évident qu'elle mentait. Je l'ai juste convaincue de mentir en notre faveur. »

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Allons franchement, un cœur pur ? Vraiment ? Je suis à peu près sûr que ça n'existe pas, c'est une escroquerie complète ! Laisse-moi deviner, elle t’a fait tourner en rond à accomplir des bonnes actions pour que tu deviennes quelqu'un de meilleur, puis elle t’a dit que c’était jamais assez ? »

Il regarda son frère d’un air entendu.

Ford devint écarlate. « B-bien sûr que non ! »

« Oh Poindexter. » Stan se frappa sur la cuisse et éclata de rire. « T'as toujours menti affreusement mal. Au moins ton esprit est pur ! »

Il ricana aux dépends de Ford sur tout le chemin du retour.

Mettre en place la barrière dans la neige fût une véritable corvée, mais une fois terminée, Ford se permis enfin de pousser un soupir de soulagement. À côté de lui, Stan s’agitait d’un pied sur l’autre, frissonnant, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il avait insisté pour rester dehors tandis que Ford travaillait.

« Maintenant je vais pouvoir récupérer du sommeil bien mérité, » marmonna Ford en passant le pas de la porte. A l'instant où il entrait, un grondement plaintif résonna dans l'air glacé. Il se retourna pour voir que Stan se tenait le ventre.

« Tu as faim ? »

Stan secoua la tête et rentra à l’intérieur en passant sous le bras de Ford.

« Nan, c'est juste euh... tu vois bien. Mon ventre est en désaccord avec moi, c'est tout. »  Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Alors, je dors où ? »

Ford le tira en arrière avant qu'il ne puisse partir bien loin. « Allons Stanley, je suis certain qu'après t'être évanoui et avoir marché quelques heures, tu dois avoir un peu faim. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? »

Stanley fit la grimace, « Aujourd'hui ? »

« Aujourd'hui oui. »

« Sans commentaire. »

« Stanley. »

Il gigota et essaya de décrocher la prise de Ford sur son manteau. « Allez Ford, ça va ! Tu dois dormir, je peux manger plus tard ! »

Sa voix avait cette sonorité plaintive qu'il avait employé pour demander le crin de licorne, flutée et haut perché. C'était difficile de lui dire non.

Mais Ford avait beaucoup d'entrainement. « Non Stanley, tu es un enfant maintenant. Ton corps a besoin d'une certaine quantité de nutriment par jour afin de rester en bonne santé. Si je dois m'occuper de toi pour le moment, alors je compte bien faire en sorte que tu te nourrisses correctement. »

Stan s’affaissa, renonçant à s’échapper. « D'accord, désolé. »

À nouveau, le brusque changement d'attitude agaça Ford, mais il l'ignora. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? »

« Des céréales ? »

« Aussi tard dans la journée ? »

« ...des pancakes? »

Ford soupira. « Allons simplement au magasin. On trouvera quelque chose une fois là-bas. »

 

_____________________

 

Devant l’insistance de Stan, ils s'y rendirent avec la Diablo. « S'il faut conduire, autant conduire avec style ! »

Le centre commercial était aux abords de la ville, et plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus Ford se tassait dans son siège. Il était convaincu de sentir des yeux posés sur eux, qui les fixaient au passage. Il était impossible que Bill ne sache pas où ils se trouvaient à cet instant, mais Ford ne disposait pas vraiment de nourriture en abondance chez lui.

Quelques tranches de pain rassis et un demi pot de confiture n'étaient pas les options les plus nutritives.

Il se gara en vitesse et releva le col de son manteau lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Ça ne servit qu'à le faire ressortir davantage, mais il se senti mieux dès lors qu'il ne vit plus les gens le fixer.

Stan resta près de lui et regarda les alentours avec un grand intérêt.

« Haan ! Qui est cet adorable petit bout de choux ? »

Ford sursauta brusquement et poussa vite Stanley dans son dos alors qu'une femme approchait.

Elle avait une grande quantité de maquillage tartinée sur le visage, et elle s’émerveillait en se penchant au niveau de son frère.

« N’es-tu pas absolument adorable ? »

Stanley sourit et sortit de derrière Ford, ignorant au passage sa main qui voulut le tirer en arrière.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Stan ! »

« Bonjour Stan ! Tu es avec ton père ? » elle releva les yeux vers Ford, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise de façon exponentielle, surtout lorsqu'elle plissa les paupières. « Dites, vous ne seriez pas...? »

« Non ! » s’exclama Ford, « Je ne suis pas son père, je suis son...euh... »

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être le père de Stan, les gens poseraient des questions pour savoir où il était auparavant, qui était la mère et ils se demanderaient où il était passé une fois qu'il serait parvenu à le ramener à la normale... Pourquoi pas dire qu'il était son frère ? Non, l'écart d’âge était trop grand...

Stan posa une main sur sa jambe et le tapota pour l’apaiser. « C'est mon oncle ! Je reste chez lui pendant que mes parents sont à.… »

Il fit une grimace de réflexion comique, « aux Fiji je crois ? »

Elle serra ses mains l’une contre l’autre d’un air ravi. « Oh ce que tu es mignon ! Tes parents sont aux Fiji ? Ils en ont de la chance ! »

« Ouais ! Enfin bon, on venait juste chercher quelque chose à manger. Content de vous avoir rencontré mademoiselle ! »

« Oh, tu peux m’appeler Susan ! Contente de t’avoir rencontré aussi Stan ! » elle les regarda s’éloigner en souriant tandis que Stan tirait Ford vers un des rayonnages.

« Je ne saurais jamais comment tu peux faire ça sans sourciller, » dit Ford en trébuchant lorsque Stan le lâcha.

« J’arrive pas à croire que t’étais terrifié par une bonne femme. Je sais bien que t’as toujours été mauvais avec les filles, mais là c’était ridicule. »

« Oui enfin… je suis devenu une sorte de célébrité locale dans cette ville, alors en général j’évite d’interagir avec les gens. D’habitude, j’envoie plutôt Fi… d’habitude j’envoie quelqu’un s’occuper de ces choses-là pour moi. » Il jeta un coup d’œil méfiant par-dessus des étagères.

Stan lui lança un drôle de regard mais le laissa faire en haussant les épaules quand ils arrivèrent devant un rayonnage plein de nourriture.

« Je me doutais bien que tu aurais quelqu’un pour faire ton sale boulot. C’est une bonne chose que je sois là pour te faciliter la tâche ! »

Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, ses doigts frôlèrent le bas d’une boite de pate à pancake. Il tirait la langue entre ses lèvres.

« Ah oui, quelle aubaine tu as été jusqu’alors, » Ford énonça platement tout en prenant la boite et en la donnant à Stan. « Tu n’as véritablement posé aucun problème du tout. » Il ignora le bruit grossier qui trompeta dans sa direction.

Le reste de leurs achats se déroula sans accroc, mais ils ne purent éviter la foule près des caisses. Si Ford se ramassait encore plus sur lui-même, il finirait par se retourner comme une chaussette. L’apparence mignonne de Stan ne pouvait pas détourner l’attention si longtemps que ça. C’est ainsi que Susan souffla une exclamation et dit :

« Hé, vous êtes le mystérieux scientifique qui habite dans les bois ! »

« On raconte des choses très étranges à propos de cette vieille cabane ! » intervint quelqu’un d’autre.

Un autre homme ajouta : « Ah ouais ! De mystérieuses lumières et des expériences terrifiantes ! »

« Oh c’est vrai », L’homme derrière le comptoir vint poser une main sur l’épaule de sa femme, « Je payerais cher pour voir quel genre de bizarreries peut renfermer cet endroit. »

Ford se démena avec sa monnaie et jura lorsque ses doigts tremblants lui firent lâcher son portefeuille. Il tira un peu plus sur son col, dans une vaine tentative de se cacher des regards curieux.

« Oh, moi aussi ! Est-ce que vous faites des visites guidées ? » Susan s’approcha, ses mains serrées sur la lanière de son sac, elle se pencha trop près de Ford.

« Non ! Absolument pas- »

« Woa, c’est une idée géniale mademoiselle ! » Stan bondit entre eux, attirant l’attention du groupe. « Pas vrai oncle Ford ? »

La langue de Ford ne coopérait pas assez avec lui pour lui permettre de répondre.

Susan se baissa et son regard s’attendrit. « Oh ? Alors, quel tarif tu ferais pour une visite mon petit ? »

Stan se frotta pensivement le menton, « Dix… Non, quinze dollars par personne !  On peut pas les faire tout de suite, on est trop occupé par des trucs de science. Mais pour seulement cinq dollar chacun, on peut vous garantir l’honneur d’être le premier groupe à visiter ! On vous préviendra avant tout le monde, c’est une offre à ne pas manquer ! »

Il y eu quelques murmures enthousiastes et tout le monde tira des billets de ses poches et les glissèrent dans les mains de Ford. Peu disposé à s’attarder plus longtemps, ce dernier les utilisa pour payer leurs courses et se précipita quasiment en courant par la sortie en tirant Stan derrière lui.

Les premières minutes du trajet du retour furent silencieuses à l’exception du rythme que Ford tapait nerveusement sur le volant. Stan était assis à la place du mort et regardait le paysage défiler. Il jetait parfois de discrets coup d’œil vers son frère lorsqu’il croyait que celui-ci ne faisait pas attention.

Ford ne pût garder le silence très longtemps. « Vraiment Stanley, des visites ? Tu crois que j’ai le temps et la patience de faire faire des visites de ma maison ? A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« Hé, au moins je les ai faits te lâcher ! Si t’avais dit non, ils auraient continué à t’ennuyer. Là ils sont satisfaits pour le moment et éventuellement ils oublieront toute l’affaire. » D’agitation, Stanley mit un coup de pied dans la boite à gant, ses jambes étaient tout juste assez longue pour la toucher. « Et puis, est-ce que c’était une si mauvaise idée ? Je sais que t’as l’argent de l’université mais je veux pas être un fardeau pour toi… »

« Justement, à propos de ma bourse… »

Stan écarquilla les yeux. « Ne me dis pas que… »

Ford se mordit la langue.

Stan s’affaissa dans son siège, ses petites mains pressés sur ses yeux. « Tu as perdu l’argent de l’université ? »

« Je ne l’ai pas perdu Stanley, je l’ai dépensé. Un portail interdimensionel n’est pas donné tu sais ? »

« Tu veux parler du portail qu’un démon fou veut utiliser pour conquérir le monde ? »

« …Oui, ce portail. »

Son frère poussa un soupir qui souleva tout son corps avant de s’affaisser davantage jusqu’à ce que sa ceinture le retienne. « Et tu viens de m’acheter plein de nourriture… »

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant la maison et Ford éteignit le moteur. Le silence ne fit qu’accentuer la tension entre eux deux. « J’ai encore de l’argent de côté, je peux me permettre d’acheter des pancakes et des céréales. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim. »

Stanley ne répondit pas, trop occupé à taper du talon contre son fauteuil. Une de ses bottes tomba alors.

Ford se baissa pour la ramasser et la remettre sur le pied de son frère. « Écoute, je… vais réfléchir à cette idée de visites, d’accord ? Mais essaye de ne pas donner de nouvelles excuses pour que toute la ville s’invite et découvre sur quoi je travaille. La dernière chose dont j’ai besoin, c’est qu’un troupeau d’inconnu envahisse ma maison. »

« D’accord, c’est bon. » Stan ouvrit la porte de la voiture, descendit et fila en trombe vers la porte d’entrée.

Ford secoua la tête, il allait récupérer les sacs de courses sur la banquette arrière lorsque sa main toucha un tissu rêche et ramena une couverture sale qui avait été fourrée entre la porte et le fauteuil.

Elle était couverte de taches et les couleurs étaient passées, mais Ford reconnu malgré toutes les lettres tordues brodées dans un coin. _Stanley Pies_. Stanley l’avait cousu lui-même quand il avait 14 ans, ainsi qu’une semblable pour Ford. Leur mère venait juste de lui apprendre comment se servir d’un fil et d’une aiguille. Le deuxième ‘N’ avait dû tomber à un moment donné.

Ford avait jeté la sienne il y a des années.

Il serra les poings, tirant sur le tissu qui portait les lettres restantes. Stanley l’avait gardé ? Toutes ces années ? Avait-elle été dans la voiture lorsque Stan avait été mis dehors, ou était-ce un des objets que son père avait ramassé en faisant son sac ? Il se força à se détendre et rangea la couverture dans le trou où il l’avait trouvé, puis il ramassa les sacs de courses et suivit son frère dans la maison.

Ça n’avait pas d’importance que Stan l’ai gardé, Stan gardait beaucoup de choses. Ce n’était qu’une couverture.

La récente bouderie de Stan semblait déjà oubliée, il était installé sur une chaise dans la cuisine et balançait ses jambes. « Alors c’est quoi la suite ? » demanda-t-il.

Ford déposa les sacs sur la table et versa un bol de céréales pour chacun d‘entre eux. Il se sentait aussi une petite faim.

« Pour commencer, on devrait dormir. Il commence à se faire tard et je pourrais vraiment profiter d’un peu de repos. Au matin je vais sortir récupérer plus de sable, on en aura besoin. Si je peux l’étudier davantage, je pourrais trouver un moyen d’inverser le processus. »

« Cool, plus d’aventures ! J’dois admettre que tu as un plutôt bon plan à te promener dans les bois, rencontrer des créatures et trouver des machins magiques tout le temps. » Stan plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de cheerios et commença à se baffrer.

« Ne t’emballe pas trop, tu ne viens pas avec moi cette fois ci. » Ford évita le regard dévasté que lui lança son frère et il agita sa cuillère dans son bol. « La route à prendre sera bien trop dangereuse pour toi, il y a beaucoup de marche et il faut grimper. Un enfant de ton âge ne sera pas capable de faire ce trajet. »

« Mais je suis pas vraiment un enfant ! J’y ressemble seulement ! »

« C’est discutable. » Ford fixa ostensiblement la moustache de lait sur le visage de Stan. « Ton état émotionnel fait fréquemment penser à celui d’un enfant, je n’essaye pas de t’insulter Stanley, ne fait pas cette tête, et ta stature est indéniablement plus petite que celle d’un adulte. Un enfant de ton âge ne sera pas capable de faire ce trajet. »

« Mais je pourrais aider ! Je me mettrais pas dans tes pattes, juré ! Je me suis bien débrouillé avec la licorne, non ? »

Ford commençait à rapidement perdre son appétit. « J’ai dit non. »

« Mais- »

« Il n’y a rien à discuter Stanley ! » le manche de la cuillère de Ford s’enfonça contre sa paume lorsqu’il abattit le poing sur la table et fit trembler les bols.

Stan se tapit dans le fond de sa chaise et regarda ses pieds, abandonnant le reste de son bol de céréales, « D’accord. »

Cette réponse n’aurait pas dû encore plus énerver Ford, mais ce fût le cas. Il voulait que Stan lui hurle dessus, il voulait qu’ils se lancent dans une compétition de cris pour pouvoir se passer les nerfs sur son frère. Mais Stanley continuait de céder devant lui à chaque fois qu’il haussait à peine la voix, et ça ne faisait que le rendre perplexe et l’agiter davantage. Il poussa un soupir chargé de fatigue puis se leva, récupéra les bols et les déposa dans l’évier. Peut être qu’un diner de céréales n’était pas la meilleure des idées, il aurait au moins pu faire des sandwiches.

« Tu peux dormir sur le canapé de la chambre d’amis. Je vais te chercher une couverture et un oreiller. »

Stanley opina et descendit de sa chaise. Un des ourlets de son pantalon s’était décroché et trainait sous son pied à chacun de ses pas. Il ne fit rien pour l’arranger en quittant la cuisine.

Ford pouvait seulement espérer obtenir des réponses demain. Dans le cas contraire, ça allait être un long hiver.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Un chapitre un peu plus long pour cette fois ci. J’ai l’intrigue rédigée et je sais ce que je prévois avec cette fic. Pour des questions pratiques, j’imagine que Ford a dépensé la majorité de sa bourse vu que Stan a été forcé de trouver un moyen de rembourser son prêt. Je vous jure que je n’essaye pas dépeindre trop Ford comme une ordure, il est juste fatigué et irritable. Je ne pense pas qu’il cèderait devant Stan immédiatement et il a beaucoup à faire à ce moment.
> 
> Merci de commenter ! J’espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !  
> \--  
> C’est moi qui ai fait les dessins ! S’ils vous plaisent, vous pouvez regarder le reste de ce que je fais ici : http://infriga.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart
> 
> Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus et appréciés !
> 
>  
> 
> NdT: Merci à super-koala pour sa bêta-lecture et son soutien pour la traduction :)


	3. Trigonométrie quand tu nous tiens tiens tiens tiens tiens tiens tiens

Le canapé de Ford était inconfortable et le tissu rêche et irritant, mais Stan avait déjà dormi dans de pires endroits. Il n'aurait habituellement pas eu de problèmes pour fermer l’œil, il avait appris à dormir partout où il pouvait se le permettre, mais ce soir, c'était différent. Il tournait encore et encore sans trouver le sommeil. Son inconfort n'était pas uniquement physique.

Les ombres des flocons de neige dansaient sur le tapis, une carpette d’un turquoise affreux qui lui attaquait la rétine à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Une horloge tictaquait sporadiquement quelque part. Enfin, il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une horloge, les tic-tac étaient aléatoires, à des tons différents, et il ne la voyait nulle part dans la pièce. Ford avait précédemment déplacé ici le squelette qui trônait avant dans le salon. Sa tête était encore tournée à l'envers.

Stan allait être coincé ici pendant toute la journée de demain, tout seul. Ça n'aurait pas dû le déranger à ce point, mais ces derniers temps cela semblait devenir une habitude pour lui d'être ennuyé par des choses anodines. Il était bien accoutumé à être seul, et après une journée passée dans les jambes de son frère, se retrouver loin de Ford aurait dû lui aller. Ça ne lui allait pas.

Il avait l'impression d'être tiré dans deux directions différentes. Une part de lui, son esprit adulte, comprenait la logique de la décision de Ford. Il n'était pas certain de son âge physique actuel, mais il était évidemment petit. Il avait du mal à enfiler correctement ses bottes, alors inutile de parler de randonner et grimper au cœur de l'hiver de l'Oregon. Les jeunes enfants n'étaient pas vraiment reconnus pour leur coordination œil-main.

L'autre partie de lui, celle qui l'avait envahi en même temps que la poussière bleue, avait peur.  Il serait seul dans une grande maison sinistre et Ford serait en train de faire des trucs dangereux de son côté. Que ferait Stan s'il ne revenait jamais ? Et s'il ne trouvait pas plus de ce sable magique ? Ou pire, et s'il en trouvait, qu'il ramenait Stan à la normale, puis le chassait à nouveau ?

Est-ce qu'être un enfant était vraiment si terrible ? Escroquer les gens était plus facile que jamais, tout le monde pensait qu'il n'était qu'un gamin mignon et puis... Il avait pu passer du temps avec son frère. Une fois que tout ça serait arrangé, il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il soit pardonné et qu’il puisse rester. Il s'était infligé ça tout seul. Dès que Ford le retransformerait, il prendrait le livre, irait jusqu'à la cote la plus proche et voguerait jusqu'au bout du monde. Seul.

Mais les enfants coutaient cher. S'il restait ainsi, il serait un fardeau.

Il soupira, se redressa puis se leva du canapé en tirant la couverture sur ses épaules. Il faisait nuit, mais la neige dehors reflétait assez de lumière pour éclairer l'intérieur par les fenêtres. Il fit un tour dans la maison, se familiarisant avec les lieux. Il pourrait peut-être proposer de la ranger demain, en compensation pour la nourriture. Il évita néanmoins le sous-sol, l'escalier sombre était bien trop inquiétant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il revint au canapé en se sentant un peu mieux, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de constructif, même si c'était seulement mémoriser la configuration de la maison. Il savait où se trouvaient les sorties, il savait où dormait Ford, quelles pièces avaient l'air importantes et lesquelles étaient juste utilisées pour stocker des tas de bibelots bizarres.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ce fût suffisant pour lui permettre de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

 

_____________________

 

Après un petit déjeuné rapide, Ford était prêt à partir.

« Je n'ai pas de poêle pour le moment, enfin pas une qui soit dans un état qui permette de préparer de la nourriture dedans, alors si tu veux te faire des pancakes plus tard, utilise le papier sulfurisé au-dessus du frigo. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai ça puisque je ne cuisine jamais, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Stan regarda les aller-retours de Ford avec amusement. À chaque fois qu'il ramassait quelque chose pour l'emporter, il faisait tomber un autre objet, puis lorsqu'il le voyait en repassant, il fronçait les sourcils avec confusion et le ramassait à nouveau. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de tout rassembler sur lui et il en fourra l'intégralité dans ses nombreuses poches. Il semblait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait rechargé les batteries et au lieu d'osciller entre frénésie et léthargie, il avait bloqué ses batteries d’énergie d’intello. Stan se souvenait encore des fois où Ford passait des semaines à veiller tard pour réviser un examen, puis s'effondrait dès que l’épreuve était terminée. Le jour suivant, Ford était quasiment prêt à se jeter par la fenêtre dès le réveil.  C'était toujours le meilleur moment pour travailler sur le bateau, quand Ford ressentait encore un besoin intense de faire quelque chose, et qu'il avait véritablement l'énergie pour le faire. Maintenant qu'il était fin prêt, il alla droit vers la porte.

Stan le suivi, son humeur s’assombrit lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il ne l’accompagnait pas.

« Juste pour que tu sache, si je mets le feu à la maison, légalement ça sera de ta faute. »

Ford s'arrêta sur le palier, les pans de son manteau volèrent dans l'air froid qui souffla autour de lui. Il avait presque l'air cool, pour un intello.

« Eh bien, il se peut que j'ai déjà eu affaire aux pompiers du coin par le passé, » il grimaça. « Apparemment, ils ont catégorisé ma maison comme un bâtiment à 'haut risque'. Alors leur délais d’intervention devrait être plutôt court. »

Stan secoua la tête, déçu.

« Alors essaye de pas te mettre le feu tant que t'y es, d'accord ? Je vais faire de mon mieux pour réduire les risques d'incendie pour quand tu rentreras. »

Ford lui lança un regard méfiant, le même qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait proposé de ranger.

« Bien sûr, encore merci d'avoir proposé, » dit-il sans avoir l'air reconnaissant du tout. « Souviens-toi juste de quelles pièces te sont interdites d’accès, quels objets sont dangereux à manipuler, quels produits dans le frigo tu ne dois pas toucher et quels- »

« Oh aller, file ! » Stan poussa ses jambes, le forçant sur le porche. « Je suis pas complètement inutile, je peux ranger une maison s’il le faut. »

« Mais tu le fais de ton plein gré, c’est ça qui m’inquiète… »

« Sors ! »

Il claqua la porte avant que Ford ne puisse lister autre chose. Puis, il se hissa sur une chaise pour regarder par la fenêtre et observa son frère trainer quelques minutes devant la maison avant de tourner les talons et d’aller jusqu’à la voiture.

Dès que Stan fût enfin seul, la porte et tout le reste verrouillés, il était temps de s’y mettre. Ford avait estimé que le trajet lui prendrait une grande partie de la journée, donc Stan serait probablement à même de bien entamer le désordre, même avec ses petits bras. Il allait se concentrer essentiellement sur le hall d’entrée, le salon et la chambre de Ford, chacune des pièces était dans un état de chaos absolu.

La plupart des gens avaient tendance à croire que Ford était le jumeau le plus ordonné, mais là où Stan n’était pas vraiment un maniaque de la propreté, Ford était à un tout autre niveau. Papiers, crayons et projets à moitiés terminés, tout ce qui pouvait être laissé à trainer, l’était effectivement. A la maison, Ford se contentait de dormir serré entre des piles de livres, tandis que Stan gardait son lit assez bien fait pour remplir sa fonction primaire. Quand venait le moment de ranger leur chambre, Stan s’occupait généralement du plus gros du rangement, en partie parce que Ford se laissait distraire par des schémas redécouverts ou un prototype qui avait été enterré lors de la semaine.

Cela n’ennuyait pas vraiment Stan de ranger, il aimait même plutôt ça en tant qu’adulte. Ça pouvait être assez cathartique, juste lâcher prise et accomplir quelque chose. Et puis après une décennie à vivre dans sa voiture où dans des motels glauques, ou même à la rue, il aimait pouvoir rester dans un endroit propre quand il en avait la chance. C’était bien de pouvoir dormir quelque part qui n’était pas cerné de vêtements sales et de boites de fast-food vides. La chambre d’ami de Ford était l’endroit le plus propre de la maison, sans doute parce qu’elle était complètement inutilisée. Il y avait quand même des piles de papiers et une vieille chemise sur le dossier d’une chaise, mais Stan s’estimait chanceux de ne pas avoir à partager le canapé avec la moitié d’une bibliothèque.

Après un dernier regard par la fenêtre, il descendit et se dirigea en premier vers le salon. S'il devait rester en arrière, alors au moins il se rendrait utile.

 

_____________________

 

Ford ne pût s'empêcher d'être impressionné par l'état de la Stanley Mobile. Stanley avait toujours pris soin de sa voiture, mais après tant d'années dans une situation financière loin d’être idéale, Ford n'aurait pas été surpris que l’entretien de la voiture ne soit pas une priorité. L'intérieur était encombré mais pas trop. La majorité des affaires de Stan avait été fourré à l'arrière ou rangé dans la maison et le cuir des sièges était encore intact et quasiment dénué de taches.

Et puis, elle roulait mieux que sa location, c'était pourquoi il l'avait prise. Il était encore assez amer que Steve ait mangé sa voiture.

Ford avait noté la route qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il avait découvert la poussière magique la première fois, un chemin tortueux qui serpentait dans les montagnes qui encerclaient Gravity Falls. Partir depuis la maison serait trop difficile, mais en conduisant quelques kilomètres sur la grande route puis en coupant au travers, il économisait du temps et s'épargnait beaucoup de randonnée.

La forêt était aussi animée que d’habitude. Des gnomes courraient sous ses pieds, des fées voletaient d'arbre en arbre, il était même quasiment sûr d'avoir aperçu Bigfoot à un moment, et un leprecorn sautillait gaiement autour d'un rocher voisin. En général, les anomalies de la forêt essayaient tant que possible de ne pas être vues des humains, mais après tant d'années à arpenter la région, il était pour eux un visage familier, donc ils l'ignoraient. À leurs yeux, il n'était qu'un autre habitant de ces bois.

Comme prévu, le chemin était long et pénible, même en empruntant un raccourci. Il se retrouva obligé de traverser un marais magique rempli de diverses créatures couvertes de tentacules qui voulurent lui attraper les chevilles, puis de s’orienter dans de sombres tunnels étroits couverts d'anciens hiéroglyphes, et de grimper sur des rochers proches de l’éboulement avant de passer dans des cavernes remplies de chauve-souris de la taille d'un humain adulte. Cela lui pris la majeure partie de la journée, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur le plateau qu'il recherchait, à mi-hauteur du sommet la montagne, il manqua de s'effondrer de soulagement.

Au centre du plateau, au milieu d'arbres bleus vifs, se trouvait une mare. La zone avoisinante était couverte du sable bleu familier. Il supposait qu’il devait s’agir d’un genre de fontaine de jouvence, mais elle était loin d’être sûre pour la consommation humaine. La première fois qu’il l’avait trouvé, il avait vu un cerf boire dans la mare avant de purement et simplement disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Il avait essayé de déposer une goutte sur un arbre pluriséculaire et il en n’en était resté qu’une petite graine non germée. Tout ceux qui tenteraient de boire à cette fontaine rencontrerait sans doute un destin horrible ; elle était bien trop puissante.

Avec du recul, Stanley avait été incroyablement chanceux que le sable n’ai pas eu un effet aussi puissant. Environ vingt ans n’étaient pas à prendre à la légère, mais c’était mieux que de voir son existence entière effacée. Ford était peut-être en froid avec Stan mais il était reconnaissant d’avoir encore un frère avec lequel être en froid.

Il s’accroupit précautionneusement à coté de la mare en restant éloigné du bord de l’eau. En théorie il fallait en consommer pour que la magie fasse effet, mais il n’allait pas tenter sa chance. Il tira un pot d’une des poches de son manteau et à l’aide de gants épais et d’un verre doseur, il ramassa délicatement une bonne dose de sable. Puis il le déversa dans le pot et referma le couvercle. Fermement.

Il fût tenté de faire une pause, mais il avait encore une sacrée randonnée devant lui sur le trajet du retour jusqu’à la voiture. Stanley devant surement l’attendre. Alors, son regard s’attarda un moment sur la vallée étendue devant lui avant qu’il ne ressortir son matériel d’escalade et de commencer la longue descente.

 

_____________________

 

Malgré la petite taille de Stan, il pouvait bien avancer quand il avait toute la journée pour le faire. Le salon était encore plein à craquer de désordre, mais on y voyait moins de camelote étrange dispersée, et ce qui restait encore était plus ou moins organisé. Le sol était dégagé et bien qu'il n'ai pas eu d'aspirateur à portée de main pour la moquette, il avait réussi à récupérer un balais dans un placard pour le parquet.

Le hall d'entrée avait été un peu plus facile vu que la majorité du bazar consistait en des fournitures. Des caisses, des barils, une bombonne de gaz, des ossements à l’apparence inquiétante, et encore plus de chaos. Il ne toucha pas à la sirène desséchée, mais la majorité du reste fut empilé contre les murs. Il termina avec un bref dépoussiérage, puis se rendit dans la chambre de Ford à l'étage.

Ford n'était pas très à cheval sur la protection de sa vie privée, probablement parce que la majorité de ses affaires étaient répandues dans toute la maison au lieu d'être limitées à la chambre, du coup, la pièce était presque impersonnelle en comparaison au reste de la maison. Elle était pleine à craquer de livres et de feuilles volantes, mais pas grand-chose de plus. Stan soupçonnait que Ford n'y passait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, que ce soit pour dormir ou autre chose.

Le lit était défait et des livres étaient déjà empilés par-dessus, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Stan, c'était le volume qui trônait seul sur la table de nuit. Le journal.

Malgré son ressentiment envers l'objet, il ne pût contenir sa curiosité, alors il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit l'ouvrage sur ses genoux pour le feuilleter. Ce n'était pas très différent des notes de Ford dont il souvenait de l’époque où ils étaient petits : de grands dessins représentant diverses créatures, des notes qui se voulaient scientifiques mais qui finissaient par divaguer en opinions et questions, des codes et des erreurs rayées ainsi que de longs extraits de journal qui décrivaient la vie de Ford à Gravity Falls. Stan sauta la plupart de ces dernières, cela de l'intéressait pas de lire page après page des passages de ce genre, et ça n'était pas parce que Ford ne faisait pas grand cas de sa vie privée que Stan allait lire tout son journal.

Il s'arrêta en tombant sur le schéma familier d'un pot, accompagné de notes sur la poussière magique. Ford avait ajouté un tas de notes comprimées partout où c'était possible. Et même si Stan ne comprenait pas tout, il pouvait saisir qu'il s'agissait principalement de lui et de sa condition.

 _"Bien que les effets du sable soient significativement dilués, ils sont encore assez réactifs pour être pris sérieusement."_ disait un paragraphe. _"Sans poussière réactive, je ne peux pas prendre des mesures directes pour le soigner sans aller au-devant de complications ou de risquer sa vie. Je vais devoir m'arranger pour en obtenir davantage. Se souviendra-t-il de ce qui s'est passé à son réveil ? Ou n'aura-t-il que des souvenirs d'enfance ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Je ne connais aucune victime de rajeunissement ayant survécue, je suis peut-être même la seule personne ayant connaissance de de lieu, donc il n'y a aucun précédent sur lequel baser des observations. Je pourrais peut-être essayer un sort de d'inversion magique une fois que j'aurais les matériaux nécessaires. Besoin d'un sujet de test, peut être un arbre ?"_

Il y avait une autre note en dessous, l'écriture était moins frénétique et maladroite. _"Cela fait une journée, et bien que Stan ai conservé ses souvenirs d'adulte, son comportement a très probablement été affecté. Il a définitivement fait preuve d’un comportement plus enfantin qu’il me semble normal, et pour une raison que j’ignore il cède devant chacune de mes demandes bien plus facilement que d'habitude. Il cède lorsque je le provoque plutôt que de se battre contre moi, une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais auparavant et qu'il ne faisait pas en arrivant. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas échangé avec lui, mais je n'ai rien vu qui me porterait croire que ce comportement a été développé avant la régression. Avant l'incident, il était définitivement aussi véhément que ce dont je me souviens."_

Stan fronça les sourcils devant le livre. Se comportait-il vraiment de façon si enfantine que ça ? D'accord, il n'était pas tout à fait réservé non plus, mais au moins la moitié du temps c’était pour amuser la galerie. Il ne se s’était pas complètement couvert de ridicule et ne s'était pas non plus mis à sucer son pouce ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Bon, peut-être qu'il s'était mis du lait sur le visage la nuit dernière, et peut être que Ford avait dû lui couper ses pancakes ce matin. Mais ça n'était pas de sa faute si ses petits membres ne coopéraient pas avec lui.

Pour ce qui était des autres observations eh bien...les habitudes ont la vie dure. Se battre/disputer avec Ford n'était pas pareil lorsqu'il était aussi...Grand. Et puis, c'était sans doute dû au manque de sommeil mais parfois lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, il ne ressemblait plus à Ford. Il ressemblait à papa.

Stan s'apprêtait à tourner la page, ne voulant pas s’appesantir sur ces réflexions. Il était plus intéressé par ce que Ford pouvait avoir écrit d'autre à propos de lui, mais il s'arrêta avant de continuer son geste.

Quelque chose trembla quelque part en bas.

Okay, cette maison n'était pas si vieille que ça, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait impénétrable... Il n’était pas inconcevable de penser que Ford avait peut-être des souris ou des rats ou-

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit de verre brisé.

Ses pensées s’emballèrent et ses membres fourmillèrent du soudain afflux d’adrénaline. Merde, pourquoi maintenant ?! Il avait de l'expérience pour ce qui était de se cacher d’intrus, et en tant qu'enfant, il aurait de meilleures chances de ne pas se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, Ford n'avait pas de verrous sur la majorité de ses portes, et la stature de Stan rendrait probablement plus difficile pour lui de se barricader dans une pièce. La chambre de Ford avait un placard, mais une des portes avait un gond cassé et lui donnait l’impression de ne pas pouvoir se fermer tout à fait. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit capable de sortir par une fenêtre, et même s'il avait eu une batte, elle aurait été inutile entre les mains d'un enfant de sa taille.

Il ferma rapidement la porte et éteignit les lumières, ne laissant que la fenêtre comme seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Le lit de Ford était étroit, ce qui signifiait que ce n’était pas la meilleure option de cachette, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se faufila dessous aussi silencieusement qu’il le pouvait, content que des piles de livres du côté de la porte le cachent un peu. Il réalisa avec un délai qu’il avait gardé le journal en main et le serrait contre sa poitrine. C’était un poids étrangement rassurant.

Il attendit, essayant anxieusement de calmer sa respiration à quelques décibels en dessous d’un moteur d’avion. Il tendit l’oreille pour saisir d’autres bruits venant d’en bas. Si seulement il avait été au rez de chaussé où il y avait plus d’échappatoires. Il était presque sûr que l’accès à la cave avait une porte, il aurait préféré être là-bas plutôt que dans la petite chambre de Ford.

Il se figea lorsqu’une voix s’éleva d’en bas, suivie par les grincements annonciateurs de quelqu’un montant à l’étage, « Tiens tiens tiens tiens tiens… j’aime ce que tu as fait de l’endroit, gamin. Ça a presque l’air fonctionnel. »

Stan se força à respirer. Retenir sa respiration ne ferait que se retourner contre lui lorsqu’il serait forcé de reprendre son souffle pour s’échapper dans quelques instants.

« Tu sais, quand Ford t’a appelé ici au départ, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu restes dans le coin. Ford n’avait pas exactement la meilleure opinion de toi, je pensais qu’il te renverrait aussi vite que possible. »

Une ombre s’arrêta devant la porte. Stan se sentit nauséeux en l’entendant pivoter sur ses gonds. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type était venu directement _ici ?_ De quoi est-ce qu’il parlait ? Stan se recroquevilla autant qu’il pouvait, se servant des livres sur le sol pour bloquer la vue depuis la porte.

« Mais cette histoire d’enfant ? C’est hilarant. J’espérais que ce soit Ford qui en touche, mais ça c’était encore plus marrant. Comme regarder un numéro de cirque. Du genre où le trapéziste manque la barre et qu’il n’y a pas de filet pour le rattraper.

Une paire de basket navigua lentement autour du lit. Stan sentit une boule dans son estomac se faire de plus en plus lourde à chacun des pas.

« Ceux là sont mes favoris. »

Il se précipita vers la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il se jeta quasiment dans les escaliers vers le rez de chaussé, ses dents s’entrechoquèrent à l’atterrissage. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’attendre que le l’affreux le débusque, et pour Stan, ça ne faisait aucun doute que le type savait exactement où il s’était caché. Mais lorsqu’il dérapa devant la porte d’entrée, il eut l’impression son sang s’était changé en plomb dans ses veines. La fenêtre de la porte avait été brisée, répandant des bris de verre sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de les traverser seulement en chaussettes, il allait s’ouvrir la plante des pieds à coup sûr, et il n’avait pas le temps d’enfiler des chaussures. Le sous-sol était l’option la plus proche, alors il ouvra violemment la porte des escaliers.

« Si tu crois que je n’ai pas barricadé toutes les sorties, alors j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. »

L’intrus l’avait semblait-il suivi, son visage était éclairé par la lumière de l’entrée. Un étrange tatouage en recouvrait la majorité, délimitant des sections en catégories comme ‘connaissance’, ‘taille’, ‘forme’ et ‘couleur’. Il avait un nez crochu et le visage gras couvert d’acné. Il portait une cape bordeaux qui trainait par terre. Il avait l’air d’un adolescent.

Ses yeux étaient jaunes avec des pupilles fendues ressemblant à celles d’un chat.

« Content d’enfin te rencontrer gamin. Ça te fait quoi, sept ans ? Neuf ans ? Je suis mauvais en âge humain. Moi c’est Bill Cipher. » Il leva les bras pour lui barrer le passage vers la porte, il ressemblait à une figure religieuse rendant hommage à son dieu. « Je connais chaque recoin de cette maison, alors tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu n’as aucune chance de trouver une échappatoire. Je n’ai aucune envie de te pourchasser à travers la forêt. »

Stan ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il était surpris qu’il s’agisse du démon dont Ford avait parlé. Mais pourquoi est-ce que la barrière ne l’avait pas empêché d’entrer ? N’était-elle pas sensée le repousser ou un truc du genre ?

Bill semblait exactement savoir ce qu’il pensait. « Le petit tour de Ford avec le crin de licorne était plutôt malin, mais tu sais comment il est. Il a des œillères. » Il secoua la tête d’un air moqueur. « Je ne peux juste pas entrer ici via le mindscape, mais une enveloppe charnelle je peux traverser physiquement sans problème. Il fallait juste que je m’en procure un. Je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose contre un humain adulte avec un tel sac à viande, mais un enfant ? Laisse-moi rire. » Il darda un regard lourd de sens sur Stanley. « Il ne devrait vraiment pas laisser un enfant de ton âge tout seul à la maison. Je ne pense pas que Six-doigts s’attendait à ce que je passe à l’action aussi tôt, mais il ne me connait pas aussi bien qu’il le croit. »

Stan devint rouge de colère, « Ne l’appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le visage de Bill se fendit d’un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, « Pourquoi pas ? Tu es le seul qui a le droit de lui donner des surnoms ? »

Il s’avança et saisit Stan par les épaules avant qu’il ne puisse détaler. Sa poigne le serrait comme un étau. Stanley fut plaqué contre le mur de la cage d’escalier, la force de l’impact lui coupa la respiration. Le souffle court, il se débattit, mais il n’avait pas assez de force pour repousser l’homme plus grand que lui.

Bill se pencha près du visage de Stan et son haleine avait une odeur sucrée et écœurante, « Laisse-moi être très clair. Tu vas vouloir me donner ce livre. »

Stan s’agita et fit de son mieux pour mettre le journal dans son dos, ses mains étaient engourdies tant il le serrait fort

« Non ! »

« Bon, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t’avais pas prévenu, » dit Bill avec un sourire, et il le poussa dans les escaliers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Oups.  
> \---  
> C’est moi qui ai fait les dessins ! S’ils vous plaisent, vous pouvez regarder le reste de ce que je fais ici : http://infriga.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart
> 
> Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus et appréciés !
> 
>  
> 
> NdT : Pardon pour l’attente un peu plus longue que ce que j’aurais voulu. En plus de quelques contretemps, j’ai bloqué trop longtemps sur « Mindscape » avant de laisser le terme anglais parce je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à mettre « plan astral » ou autre chose du genre. A toi lecteur hypothétique qui possède une copie française du Journal 3, si « Mindscape » y est traduit, s'il te plait dit moi comment en commentaire :)  
> Et oui, j'essaye de trouver des équivalents aux horribles jeux de mot dans les titres originaux des chapitres.


	4. On ne croise les doigts s’ils sont cassés

« Tu es un petit poisson dans une grande mare, gamin. »

Stan essayait de se relever et de s’enfuir, ou même de riposter, mais il en était incapable. La douleur le traversait de part en part. Il s’était cogné la tête lors de sa chute, mais il n’avait pas perdu connaissance, c’était au moins ça. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal à chaque inspiration et sa jambe gauche semblait être en feu. Il espérait qu’elle ne soit pas cassée.

Des chaussures raclèrent sur le sol de béton du sous-sol et Bill entra dans son champ de vision.

« Tu sais, tu as de la chance. Si j’avais pu, j’aurais activé le portail pour te jeter dedans, histoire de faire d’une pierre deux coups. Mais Fordsy l’a verrouillé il y a peu, sans doute avait-il peur qu’un gamin ne l’active accidentellement. »

La vision de Stan était trouble, mais en tournant la tête, il pouvait voir le journal sur le sol devant lui. La main en papier doré reflétait la lumière de l’étage à la manière d’un phare. Il l’attrapa et se redressa sur ses coudes.

Bill lui écrasa la main.

Stan hurla, retenant des larmes de douleur tandis que Bill ricanait au-dessus de lui.

« Oups ! Oh j’oublie toujours à quel point les os des humains sont fragiles. Je n’ai rien cassé, dis-moi ? »

Il releva le pied, mais Stan refusa de lâcher le livre. Il le tira sous lui, le souffle court, et le serra contre ses côtes endolories. Ça ne servi pas à grand-chose, Bill se contenta de le faire rouler sur le dos en le poussant du bout du pied. Ses muscles émirent un concert de protestation contre le mouvement.

« Je dois l’admettre, gamin, ta ténacité est impressionnante. Tu commences à me plaire. Tu sais quoi... » Il s’accroupit et tendit une main, « Je te propose un marché. Tu me donne ce livre et je te laisse vivre. »

Pourquoi est-ce que ce journal stupide importait autant ? Tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais apporté à Stan c’était des malheurs et de la douleur, et si on lui avait donné le choix, il l’aurait jeté au feu à la première occasion. Il n’y avait rien d’autre dedans qu’un ramassis d’inepties sur le surnaturel et les extraits sur la vie de Ford. De l’avis de Stan, ce livre était inutile !

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait l'intention de donner ce qu'il voulait à ce tordu aux yeux jaunes. C'était le journal de Ford et de personne d'autre.

Fulminant de colère, il jeta un regard mauvais vers Bill, « Tu me prend pour un idiot ? »

Bill haussa un sourcil.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi claire qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais Stan continua malgré tout en y mettant toute la conviction dont il était capable.

« Il faudrait que je sois un crétin fini pour croire à ce genre de conneries. D'abord tu t’en prends à mon frère, ensuite tu menace de conquérir le monde, puis tu entre par effraction et me pousse dans les escaliers ! Il faudrait que je sois fou pour te faire confiance, même si t'étais pas la plus grosse ordure que j'ai jamais vue ! »

Bill frappa lentement dans ses mains, l’air moqueur, « Pas mal. Cependant, tu t'es trompé sur un point. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Stan en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne m’en suis pas pris à ton frère, c'est lui qui est venu à moi. » Bill se redressa, ses membres bougèrent mécaniquement alors qu'il tournait autour de Stanley.

« Il a ignoré toutes les mises en gardes et m'a invoqué. Il m'a même serré la main. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué les divers... accessoires qui trainent ici, mais disons simplement que je n'ai pas toujours été couvert d'acné et habillé comme si je portais un costume d’Halloété de seconde main. Je suis habituellement plus angulaire. On pourrait même dire qu'il virait à l'obsession pour moi. Il croyait tout ce que je lui disais, il m'a même construit un portail. Bon sang ce qu’il était rouge quand il a appris la vérité. »

Il s'arrêta aux pieds de Stan et le regarda de haut avec un sourire mauvais. Stan était juste perplexe.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu es ce machin triangulaire ? » Il croyait que Ford était juste vraiment passionné de géométrie. Il ricana. « Tu ressembles à un cornet de glace qui aurait la jaunisse. »

Bill l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de terre en ignorant son hoquet de douleur. « Oh, je l'ai jamais entendue celle-ci, elle est pas mal. »

Stan se démena avec le journal et parvint à garder sa prise dessus malgré sa main droite blessées.

« Je vais te donner une dernière chance, petit poisson. Donne-moi le Journal. »

« Il faudra… me passer sur le corps ! »

« ...Si tu y tiens, » Bill avança vers la console en portant Stan devant lui comme une offrande. Une lueur rouge éclaira son visage et son sourire s'agrandit, dévoilant ses dents en une grotesque imitation d'expression humaine.

« Quelle belle ironie. Tu sais Stanley, les escaliers qui descendent à la cave sont plutôt raides. »

Stan pouvait sentir de la chaleur qui irradiait dans son dos et traversait le tissu fin de son haut. « Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à où tu mets les pieds. »

« BILL !! »

Bill écarquilla les yeux et quelqu'un le plaqua au sol à toute vitesse avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner. Ils tombèrent au sol et Stan roula plus loin.

Il se redressa vivement et ignora le vertige qui lui donna l’impression que le monde tournait autour de lui.

Éclairé par la faible lueur de la console, son frère se battait contre Bill. Ils roulaient, jurant, se débattant et Ford peinait à prendre le dessus. Il était physiquement plus grand et plus vieux que ne l'était Bill, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé.

« Ce bon vieux Six-doigts ! Tu es en avance ! » siffla-t-il, et ses mains décharnées visèrent les yeux de Ford, ce qui l’obligea à baisser la tête.

Ford parvint à saisir les poignets de Bill et serra si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent, mais sans grand résultat. Il était forcé de reculer, centimètre par centimètre. Bill lui attrapa les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou. Ford gronda il essaya de de se dégager, mais Bill lui fit un croche-patte et l’envoya au sol avec sa force surhumaine.

C'est à cet instant que Stan se jeta en avant et frappa Bill d’un coup de journal en pleine face.

Bill n'était peut-être pas ralenti par la douleur ou les entraves, mais frappez n'importe qui au visage de la bonne façon pouvait le sonner de sorte qu’il ne sache où il habite.  Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière et il lâcha Ford, mais Bill parvint à se rattraper avant de tomber par terre, titubant comme s’il était saoul. Ford recula vivement et regarda Stan avec surprise.

Stan pointa son menton de sa main valide « Sa mâchoire ! »

Ford resta en plan, hébété.

Stan gronda de frustration, « Ford, frappe-le à la mâchoire ! Tu te souviens des entrainements de boxe !? Mets-le à terre ! »

Son frère étant dans une position délicate et ses hanches dans un angle bizarre, mais il lui fallait juste un peu de force pour que ça marche. Bill essaya de se redresser mais Ford bondit sur ses pieds et mit tout son poids dans un méchant crochet du droit.

Le corps frêle d’adolescent de Bill n’avait aucune chance. Il était inconscient avant même de percuter le sol.

 

\---------------

 

Ford n'était pas vraiment un combattant, mais lorsqu'il avait vu le verre brisé et la porte ouverte en rentrant, ce n'était pas son instinct de fuite qui avait pris le dessus. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi effrayé et aussi furieux de toute sa vie. Il avait la certitude de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant même d'entendre les voix venant du sous-sol. Il pouvait bien avoir volé dans les escaliers, car il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir posé le pied sur la moindre marche.

Bien entendu, tout le courage du monde ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était un scientifique en manque de sommeil combattant un démon au corps à corps. Il avait gagné, mais de peu, et essentiellement grâce à l'intervention à point nommé de Stan.

Il se tenait avec les mains sur ses genoux, le souffle court et le cœur qui battait la chamade, tremblant de à cause de ce qui lui restait d’adrénaline. Le pantin de Bill était toujours au sol à quelques pas de là. Ford espérait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trop grièvement blessé, il était autant une victime qu'eux.

« Stanley, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Il était difficile de voir dans le sous-sol obscur, mais il lui semblait que son frère chancelait.

« Ça va, » Stan regarda l'homme étendu par terre. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce type ? On l'attache ? »

« Ça ne nous servirait pas à grand-chose, Bill est probablement parti depuis longtemps. Il a rompu la barrière avant d'entrer, surement pour ne pas être coincé à l'intérieur de celle-ci s'il devait être forcé hors de ce corps. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? »

« À ce stade, la meilleure option est surement de le déposer devant un hôpital. »

Ford se pencha pour attraper l'autre homme par les aisselles et le tirer lentement en haut des escaliers. Il fit attention à ne pas lui infliger de blessure supplémentaire.

Bien que le soleil soit bas sur l'horizon, il y avait encore assez de lumière pour que Ford reconnaisse l'adolescent. Son nom lui échappait, mais il se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec lui lors d'un carnaval il y a quelques mois. Plutôt, il se souvenait que Fiddleford lui avait parlé. Cependant, la robe qu'il portait était plus inquiétante car Ford se souvenait avec certitude de l’œil barré brodé sur la capuche.

Il fallut un moment avant que Stan n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui tourna autour, regardant Ford fouiller dans les poches de l'homme à la recherche d'un document d’identité.

« Il semblerait que son nom soit Ivan Wexler, » dit Ford en replaçant le portefeuille d'Ivan. « Il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour- Stanley ! Tu m'as dit que tu allais bien ! » 

À la lumière, Stan avait l'air affreux. Une coupure sur sa pommette saignait et commençait à gonfler, et ses bras ainsi que son visage se couvraient d'hématomes en formation. Sa main droite, serrée contre le journal, était tachée de rouge aux jointures. Ses doigts avaient considérablement enflé. Il boitilla plus près en regardant Ivan d’un air méfiant.

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien et c'est le cas. Je suis pas mort. Merci de m'avoir sauvé au fait. Je t'avais pas encore vraiment remercié. »

Ford délaissa l'homme étendu sur le sol pour inspecter son frère, faisant preuve d’autant de délicatesse que possible tandis que Stan sifflait et grimaçait à chaque contact.

« Tu boites ! Es-tu seulement en état de marcher ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais pu te porter ! »

Ford en oublia complètement son journal et le laissa tomber au sol.

Stan roula des yeux, « J'ai pas besoin que tu me porte ! Je suis sûr que c'est seulement une entorse. C'est pas si terrible. »

« Que s’est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » 

« Le plus gros de tout ça vient de ma chute dans les escaliers. »

« Quoi !? » inconsciemment, il serra les doigts blessés de Stan qu'il venait de commencer à inspecter.

Stan pâlit d'une manière alarmante et retira brusquement sa main en poussant une exclamation. Ford dû le soutenir pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Okay... » marmonna Stan, « Ils sont cassés. »

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

« Non ! »

Ford s’arrêta alors qu’il était sur le point de porter Stan et de le précipiter dans la voiture. Il lança un regard incrédule à son frère. « Pourquoi ‘non’ ? »

Stan le repoussa et fit quelques pas mal assurés en arrière.

« Hors de question ! J’ai pas besoin d’aller à l’hôpital. Je refuse. »

« Stanley, tu as les doigts cassés ! »

« J-je crois pas qu’ils soient tous cassés, juste un ou deux ! J’ai pas besoin d’aller à l’hôpital pour ça ! »

Ford essaya à nouveau d’approcher Stanley mais sa panique ne sembla qu’empirer. Il recula plus loin en tendant sa main valide devant lui, sur la défensive.

« S’il te plait Ford ! Il me faut juste une attelle ! Ou je peux juste les attacher ensemble ! »

« Je suis navré Stanley mais je ne peux pas accepter ça, » Ford s’accroupi, permettant à Stan de garder une certaine distance de confort, même si la distance était actuellement la dernière chose qu’il voulait.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu es blessé. » 

« Je me suis déjà occupé de doigts cassés, ça va aller ! »

« Tu as été blessé par ma faute ! »

Stan se tut, choqué par la brusque déclaration. Ford continua :

« Je t’ai laissé tout seul. » Dieu, qu’il avait été idiot. « Je savais que Bill préparait quelque chose et je t’ai quand même laissé tout seul ! Tu es un enfant que depuis une journée et je t’ai déjà mis en danger parce qu’au lieu de trouver un plan réfléchi je suis allé me promener dans la forêt aussi vite que je le pouvais. Si je n’avais pas pris le chemin le plus court cette fois ci… » Il n’osait pas s’imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

 « Il faut bien que tu me retransforme. »

« Pas au dépend de ta sécurité ! » il pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux, réveillant les coupures que Bill avait griffé sur son visage. « Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas réaliser que Bill pouvait traverser la barrière avec une enveloppe physique, je pense que je ne me saurais jamais parce que mon esprit devait être dans une autre dimension quand j’ai décidé de partir ! »

Stan traina les pieds jusqu’à lui, son envie de réconforter Ford était plus forte que son envie de l’éviter, et il posa une main sur son épaule.

« T’as seulement fait une erreur c’est tout, » marmonna t’il. « Ça arrive à tout le monde. Et au final ça s’est arrangé. »

Ford baissa la tête, ses yeux le brulaient. Il ne pouvait plus tout garder pour lui désormais. Si Stan avait été plus informé, peut-être qu’il aurait pu mieux se défendre.

« J’ai fait trop d’erreurs Stanley. Je... c’est moi qui ai invoqué Bill ici. Tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute. »

Il s’attendait à ce que Stan soit surpris par son aveu, ou qu’il soit en colère, au lieu de quoi son frère se mit à rire.

« Ford je suis la dernière personne à pouvoir te juger là-dessus. Personne n’a fait plus d’erreur que moi. »

« … des erreurs qui ont le monde entier en danger ? »

« Eh bien non… mais personne n’est parfait. Si quelqu’un doit mettre le monde en danger, c’est probablement une bonne chose que ce soit toi plutôt qu’un abruti de l’autre côté du monde qui se met des crayons dans le nez. »

Ford releva la tête et le regarda avec confusion. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Au moins toi tu peux l’arranger. T’essayes de rattraper tes erreurs. La plupart des gens se seraient juste terrés dans un trou pour pleurer. » Il haussa une épaule et détourna le regard. « Au moins toi, tu fais quelque chose. »

Ford couvrit doucement la main blessée de son frère avec la sienne.

« Alors s’il te plaît laisse-moi aussi faire quelque chose maintenant. Laisse-moi t’amener à l’hôpital, ou au moins voir un médecin. »

Stan se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Au moins s’était-il calmé.

« Tu sais combien ça coute d’aller à l’hôpital ? Et puis comment tu vas expliquer ce qu’il m’est arrivé ? On peut pas accuser le dormeur là-bas, il est innocent. Probablement. »

Ford cilla. Il n’avait pas pensé à ça.

« Je leur dirait qu’il y a eu une intrusion… et que l’intrus s’est enfuit. » C’était plutôt vrai.

« Alors ils devront faire une enquête. »

Et fouiller la maison pour réunir des preuves. « Oh. »

« Et si tu m’amènes là-bas, couvert de bleus et avec des doigts cassés et que tu n’as pas une bonne histoire pour l’expliquer, qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il va se passer ? Qui sera le suspect numéro un à ton avis ?

Il s’affaissa. Lors de la dernière décennie, la maltraitance infantile était devenue un sujet brulant dans les médias. De son avis, c’était une bonne chose, mais s’il entrait dans une clinique avec un enfant blessé sans une bonne raison pour l’expliquer… tous les regards se tourneraient alors sur lui.

« Je me moque que ce soit cher Stanley… mais tu as raison. On ne peut pas se permettre d’attirer ce genre de soupçons sur nous en ce moment. »

Stan se détendit. Il lui fallut un moment à cause de sa jambe, mais il parvint à s’assoir à côté de Ford qui tenait encore délicatement sa main. C’était un peu étrange ; ils ne s’étaient pas tenu la main depuis qu’ils avaient six ans, mais c’était aussi une sensation plutôt agréable. Peut-être que Ford n’aurait pas tenu la main de son frère adulte, mais Stanley était un enfant maintenant. Un petit frère qui avait besoin de réconfort.

Ils restèrent assis et se reposèrent quelques minutes, laissant l’épuisement prendre le dessus. Mais malheureusement, il restait encore beaucoup à faire et il commençait à se faire tard.

« Tu dois quand même être soigné, » dit Ford. Stan se crispa mais ne s’éloigna pas. « Peut-être pas à un hôpital, mais il faut que tu sois ausculté par quelqu’un avec une expertise médicale. »

« D’accord… »

« Et même si j’ai horreur de l’admettre, on a besoin d’aide, » il regarda Ivan. « Il y a une autre personne à qui je faisais confiance pour ce genre de choses et bien qu’on ne se soit pas exactement quittés en bon termes, je n’ai pas vraiment le choix à ce stade.  Et puis cela nous donnerait plus d’options si l’on travaillait tous les trois ensembles au lieu de juste nous deux. »

Stan releva brusquement la tête, surpris, « Attends, tu me compte aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. J’espère que tu m’excuseras de dire ça mais le pire ennemi d’un escroc est un autre escroc. »

« Haan voyons Poindexter tu me fais rougir. » Il pencha la tête en souriant. « Enfin, dis comme ça comment veux-tu que je te dise non ? »

« Cependant, » ajouta Ford, « Je veux que tu te tiennes toujours le plus loin possible de Bill à chaque instant. »

« Ça me va. Et sinon, c’est qui cet ami dont tu parlais ? »

Ramené au présent par ce rappel, Ford se leva et ses genoux craquèrent lorsqu’il s’étira. Stanley l’imita, bien moins d’étirements lui furent nécessaire. Ils allèrent jusqu’à Ivan, le regard de Ford fut de nouveau attiré par le symbole brodé sur la capuche de la robe. Comme avant, il lui sembla familier.

« Quelqu’un que je connais depuis l’université. Il a travaillé avec moi pendant des années, et il m’a même aidé à construire le portail. Son nom est Fiddleford McGucket. »

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Plein d’action dans celui-ci ! Et ils ont enfin une discussion à cœur ouvert. J’espère que le rythme est correct, je n’ai pas l’habitude d’écrire des fics de plusieurs chapitres donc j’essaye d’aller ni trop vite ni trop lentement.
> 
> Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j’allais oublier Fidds ?
> 
> \---
> 
> Les dessins sont de moi ! S’ils vous plaisent, vous pouvez aller voir ce que je fais d’autre ici : http://infriga.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart  
> Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus et appréciés !
> 
>  
> 
> NdT: Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ma traduction vous plait, même si c'est pour quelques mots ou pour m'indiquer une erreur ! :)


	5. J’ai du mal à avouer quand j’ai tort parce que le tort-tue

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Ford refusa de partir immédiatement. Au lieu de quoi, il attacha Ivan avec précaution au cas où il se réveillerait et paniquerait, ou bien qu’il soit toujours possédé, et il le laissa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Enfin, il escorta Stan jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche et insista pour lui apporter des premiers soins sommaires avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il s'avérait que Stan s’y connaissait plutôt bien en doigts blessés avec tous les coups qu'il distribuait à longueur de journée. Ils étaient certains que Stan avait deux doigts cassés, mais les autres étaient sûrement juste contusionné. Seulement un des deux doigts était désaxé. D'après Stan, il fallait le remettre en place, et Ford allait devoir s'y atteler.

« Je ne devrais pas faire ça... » dit Ford en déglutissant nerveusement. « Je me suis déjà occupé de blessures par le passé, Fiddleford y était fréquemment sujet, mais on traitait toujours les fractures à l’hôpital. Il n’y a que les épines empoisonnées qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus traiter par des moyens plus conventionnels... »

Stan permis à son frère de le porter, un peu gauchement, et de le déposer sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Il essaya d'avoir l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« T’inquiète pas. J'ai fait ça des tas de fois. Fait comme je te dis et ça sera fini en un rien de temps. »

« A quel point ce sera douloureux ? »

Il soupira en tendant sa main blessée.

« Ecoutes, c'est pas important. On peut pas juste les fixer ensemble s'ils sont tordus, et faut les redresser aussi vite que possible où ça va se soigner de travers. Et on sait pas quand je pourrais voir un médecin alors... »

Ford n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il sembla juste virer à une teinte de vert plus foncée.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre quelque chose d'abord ? Je veux dire, pour la douleur... »

C'était tentant. Stan essayait autant que possible d’alléger la situation vu que Ford était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais au final, peu importait le nombre de fois où il s'était cassé quelque chose, la douleur restait la même. Ce n'était pas comme s'immerger lentement dans une baignoire d'eau chaude. Il ne pouvait pas s'habituer à la chaleur qui irradiait au bout de ses doigts. 

Il secoua la tête, « Nan, tout ce qu'il y a d'assez fort pour être efficace me rendrait vaseux ou fatigué. Et de toute manière, je me suis cogné la tête donc c'est probablement trop risqué. »

Ford n’était pas enchanté à cette idée, mais il prit sa main tendue.

« Bon, faut que tu y aille doucement. » lui indiqua Stan. « Tu t'y connais en os des mains et des doigts, pas vrai ? »

Ford jeta un œil à ses propres doigts. « J’ai fait mon lot de recherches en effet. »

« Alors tu devrais savoir quand ils seront alignés. Ça sera plus facile pour toi que pour moi de le savoir une fois qu'on aura commencé. »

Ford grimaça. « Je... très bien. »

C'était l'index, ou comme Stan aimait l'appeler, le cure nez. Le doigt avait continué de gonfler, le rouge avait tourné en un violet affreux et une moitié du doigt était légèrement arquée vers le haut à un angle qui semblait douloureux. Ford le regarda avec appréhension.

Il expira profondément et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait l'air différent, plus concentré, comme si Stan n'était rien d'autre qu'un projet sur lequel il travaillait.

C'était une expression distante, détachée mais réconfortante aux yeux de Stan. Ford était un génie, et si sa main n'était rien d'autre qu'une énième expérience scientifique, alors il n'y avait personne de mieux qualifié que son frère.

Ford ne s'embarrassa pas d'un décompte ou d'un avertissement, ce qui fut probablement pour le mieux. Tout en tenant fermement le poignet de Stan, il commença à lentement, méticuleusement réaligner l'os.

Ce fut douloureux. Très douloureux.

Stan fut immédiatement pris de sueurs froides. Il parvint de justesse à ne pas crier, mais il ne put retenir d’inspirer brusquement avant de se morde la lèvre pour étouffer le bruit. Il sentit le goût du sang mais la douleur dans sa bouche n’était pas suffisante pour le détourner de celle qui irradiait de sa main. Il ne pouvait même pas voir le visage de Ford à travers la mosaïque noire et jaune qui morcelait son champ de vision.

Ford lui avait peut-être dit quelque chose, des mots de réconfort ou d’inquiétude, mais le bourdonnement sourd qui resonnait dans ses oreilles recouvrait tout à l’exception des battements de son cœur et du bruit de son souffle irrégulier. Il avait l’impression que sa tête était sous pression. Son équilibre déjà instable menaçait de lui faire défaut et il fut obligé de prendre appui contre le miroir dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux pour repousser le vertige et s’efforça de contrôler sa respiration, souffler comme un bœuf ne l’amènerait qu’à perdre connaissance. S’il avait encore été adulte, il aurait au moins pu boire quelques shots de whisky avant de faire un truc pareil.

Dieu merci, c'était juste un doigt et pas une jambe ou un bras.

La douleur pouvait effilocher la perception du temps comme une pelote de laine, mais l'épreuve dût prendre fin à un moment. Eventuellement, il sentit la pression contre ses tempes diminuer et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se dissiper. Ford avait mis un sac de glace sur sa blessure et lui passait délicatement la main sur le bras. La sensation de froid faisait un grand bien sur la peau bouillonnante de ses doigts, même si le poids en était douloureux.

« Bon, c’était horrible, » marmonna-t-il. 

« S'il te plait ne me fait jamais refaire une chose pareille, » dit Ford d'une voix enrouée. « Je ne suis pas responsable pour les dommages permanents que j'ai pu te causer. »

Il avait presque l'air aussi malade et en nage que Stan. Ce dernier eu un petit rire. 

« Je suis sûr que tu m'as seulement un petit peu mutilé. »

Le reste du traitement se déroula plus calmement. Avec le kit de premiers soins de Ford, ils avaient des attelles à portée de main (ha !), et il y avait même une écharpe pour son bras.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour les bleus que Stan avait sur le visage mais ils mirent un pansement sur la coupure qu'il avait sur la joue et quelques autres sur des égratignures qu’il avait éparpillées sur le reste du corps. Ils pansèrent même sa jambe, bien qu’il puisse encore marcher, elle ne devait donc pas être trop mal en point.

Ensuite, ils partirent à bord de la Stan Mobile.

_____________________

Ivan était attaché et inconscient, mais Stan avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise de le savoir à l'arrière de la voiture. Il n'arrêtait pas de pivoter  pour le regarder et passa au moins la moitié du trajet retourné dans le siège passager. Ford se contenta de guetter tout mouvement dans le rétroviseur.

Ils larguèrent Ivan sans aucune cérémonie. Ford ne voulait pas laisser Stan seul dans la voiture, alors ils finirent par déposer l'homme sur le trottoir devant l'hôpital et utilisèrent une cabine téléphonique voisine pour envoyer une info anonyme. Ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il soit trouvé aussi vite que possible, mais ils ne tenaient pas non plus rester dans les parages à attendre.

Stan se détendit visiblement lorsqu’ils s’éloignèrent enfin. Malgré son attitude calme, Ford sentait bien que l'incident l'avait plus bouleversé qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il avait l'air pale et fatigué, mais leurs chances à chacun de récupérer bientôt un peu de sommeil étaient plutôt minces.

« Alors, tu sais où trouver cet ami de l'université ? » demanda Stan.

Ford fronça les sourcils d’un air pensif, « Je crois que oui. Je pensais qu’il avait quitté la ville après avoir démissionné, mais quand j’ai contacté sa femme, elle m’a dit qu’il vivait encore à Gravity Falls. »

L’incident avec le portail avait eu lieu il y avait plus d’un mois. Ford ne pouvait pas s’imaginer pour quelles raisons Fiddleford avait bien pu vouloir rester.

« Elle m’a donné une adresse, mais il ne répond à aucun de mes coups de fil… »

Stan opina, il toucha inconsciemment le pansement sur son visage.

« Bah, c’est vachement plus dur d’ignorer quelqu’un sur le pas de sa porte. »

« C’est vrai… »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Ford agitait nerveusement sa jambe.

« Quelque chose te tracasse frangin ? »

Ford s’éclaircit la gorge et garda les yeux sur la route. C’était exclusivement pour conduire en toute sécurité et pas du tout pour éviter le regard de Stan.

« On dirait que tu t’y connais bien en premiers secours. »

« Ouais, j’imagine que c’est le cas… »

« Tu as dit que tu t’étais déjà cassé les doigts auparavant. Est-ce que ça… » Il soupira. « Est-ce que ce genre de choses t’es souvent arrivé ? »

Stan s’agita dans son siège et serra son bras blessé contre lui.

Bien entendu, Ford savait que Stan avait été impliqué dans certaines mauvaises affaires avec des gens d’encore plus mauvaises fréquentations. Il le savait et pourtant, il n’avait pas vraiment saisit la portée des paroles que Stan avait prononcé dans le sous-sol. Jusqu’à maintenant. « _Une fois j’ai dû ronger le coffre d’une voiture pour en sortir !_ »

De le voir gérer cette situation comme si elle ne sortait pas de l’ordinaire remettait certaines choses en perspectives. Ford avait lui-même encaissé un certain nombre de blessures, mais il se frottait chaque jour à des monstres surnaturels. Stanley ne bénéficiait pas de cette excuse et ses monstres à lui étaient bien humains.

« Les risques du métier, » répondit Stan d’un air anodin. « J’ai été embauché comme gros bras pas mal de fois. Frapper fort c’est à peu près la seule chose que je sais bien faire, alors autant que je sois payé pour ça. »

« Ce n’est pas vrai, tu es doué pour plein d’autres choses ! »

Stan pouffa. « Okay, cite moi une autre chose pour laquelle je suis doué. Sauf mentir. Ça compte pas. »

Ford se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es bon avec les gens ! Par exemple au Dusk 2 Dawn, tu as parfaitement géré la foule. J’étais tellement désespéré que j’étais à un cheveu de partir en courant et de voler nos courses. »

« Okay, tu m’as eu sur ce point, » dit Stan en riant. « Comparé à toi, je suis pas mauvais pour gérer une foule. Mais ça veut pas dire que je suis bon avec les gens, y a trop de types qui me détestent pour que ce soit vrai. Au moins, je suis meilleur que toi. J’imagine que c’est quelque chose. »

_____________________

 

Ils se garèrent devant une maison qui ne payait pas de mine. Les briques irrégulières étaient sales, la barrière et les murs couverts de graffitis et elle était située suffisamment proche de la décharge pour que l’air ambiant soit constamment chargé d’une odeur de détritus.

Stan étudia l’endroit tandis que Ford l’aidait à descendre de voiture.

« Hum. C’est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m’attendais d’un de tes amis scientifiques. »

« Ce n’est pas non plus ce à quoi je m’attendais… » répondit Ford en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout comme lui, Fiddleford n’était pas la personne la plus soignée du monde, mais il n’était pas non plus du genre à laisser les choses tomber en ruine.

Ils approchèrent prudemment de la porte. Le judas avait été recouvert d’une large croix à la peinture noire. Ford toqua en s’efforçant d’ignorer l’anxiété qui lui nouait le ventre. Il ne se passa rien pendant un long moment, assez long pour qu’il commence à s’inquiéter que Fiddleford ne soit pas chez lui ou bien qu’il les ignore. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse frapper une seconde fois, la porte s’ouvrit. Il bondit et repoussa Stan derrière lui, sa main vint instinctivement trouver le manche de son arbalète.

Fiddleford se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il portait des vêtements tachés, ses les yeux étaient écarquillés avec des cernes si larges qu’ils rivalisaient avec ceux de Ford. Il donnait l’impression de ne pas s’être rasé depuis des jours, ses cheveux gras étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens comme s’il y avait trop passé les mains. Ses vêtements avaient l’air trop grand pour lui. Il avait davantage l’air d’un épouvantail que d’un être humain.

Il n’eut pas l’air heureux de voir Ford. Il se hérissa comme un chat se sentant menacé et siffla «  _Toi !_  » avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Stan se pencha depuis derrière les jambes de Ford. « Ça s’est plutôt bien passé. »

« Je ne m’attendais pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais c’est pire que ce que je craignais… »

Après un court instant d’hésitation, Ford frappa de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois ci, il ne reçut pas de réponse. Stan le contourna alors et s’avança.

« Hey ! Le Fil-de-fer ! »

« Stanley ! »

Il ignora les tentatives de Ford de le tirer en arrière et mis sa main valide en portevoix.

« Heeey ! On est venu te parler ! Je vais continuer à crier jusqu’à ce que tu sortes ! »

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement à nouveau, laissant entevoir le visage furieux de Fiddleford.

« Je n’ai pas aucune envie de parler à… » Il se figea en voyant Stanley. « Un enfant ? »

Il lança un regard incrédule à Ford. « Tu as impliqué un enfant ?! »

Ford grimaça mais Stan pris les devants. « Hey, il m’a pas impliqué. Enfin si, mais je suis pas un enfant ! »

« C’est mon frère, Stanley, » expliqua Ford. Ce dernier regarda ses pieds et essaya de parler malgré la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge. 

Qu’était-il arrivé à Fiddleford ? Est-ce que Bill… est-ce que Bill lui avait fait quelque chose ? Le simple fait d’y penser lui glaçait le sang.

« Fiddleford… je sais que tu ne veux sans doute pas me parler mais, je dois te dire quelque chose. » Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer. « J’avais tort. Tu avais raison pour le portail, il était trop dangereux. J’étais trop aveuglé par mes désirs de progrès. Je croyais faire quelque chose qui aiderait le monde entier, au lieu de quoi je ne faisais que le mettre en danger. »

Fiddleford s’était légèrement mit en retrait, cachant ainsi son visage, mais ses doigts restaient sur la porte.

« Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, » continua Ford. « Mais j’ai besoin de ton aide. Et je sais que je ne l’ai pas montré, mais tu es la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance. Ce n’est plus seulement à propos de moi. »

Fiddleford répondit, sa voix mal assurée :

« Pourquoi tu m’fais confiance tout à coup ? C’était pas le cas avant. »

Les mots qu’il avait prononcé cette nuit là résonnaient toujours dans la tête de Ford. « _Gare à la bête à l’œil géant._ » Il avait été averti, mais il avait choisi de l’ignorer.

« Parce que j’étais un idiot. Et je suis toujours un idiot. »

Il eut une seconde d’angoisse où il fût certain que Fiddleford allait refuser, qu’il allait, à juste titre, abandonner Ford une fois de plus. Cependant, après un soupir et le grincement des gonds, il émergea de derrière la porte.

« Bon dieu, on dirait bien que ton frère s’est retrouvé face à un bus, » dit-il en s’accroupissant devant Stanley. 

Il fit l’inventaire de son état en grimaçant et marmonnant devant chacune de ses blessures. Stanley le laissa faire en souriant.

« Et encore ! T’aurais dû voir la tête de l’autre type ! »

Fiddleford darda Ford d’un regard flamboyant. « Y aurait pas dû avoir d’autre type, mais j’suis sûr qu’il était dans un sale état. »

Ford détourna le regard. Il était soulagé que son ami veuille bien lui parler, mais d’expérience, il savait qu’il faudrait un certain temps avant qu’il ne soit pardonné.

« Han, laisse le un peu, » dit Stan en mettant à profit ses grands yeux de chien battu pour accentuer l’effet. « C’est lui qui a assommé l’autre type. Il m’a sauvé la vie ! »

Réussite critique. Fiddleford eut un sourire attendrit, la fatigue et le stress disparaissant momentanément de ses traits quand il ébouriffa les cheveux de Stan.

« Bon, si c’est toi qui d’mande. » Il reprit ses esprits et se releva. « J’sais pas encore si je vous aiderais avec… Peu importe contre quoi vous êtes. Mais j’vais pas laisser un p’tiot meurtri sur le pas de ma porte. » Les épaules voutées, il leur fit signe de passer. « Vous pouvez entrer. »

Reconnaissant, Ford hocha la tête et avança à l’intérieur.

Et il se retrouva face à face avec des centaines d’yeux.

Il lui fallut rassembler chaque fibre de self contrôle qu'il avait pour ne pas comprimer l’épaule de Stanley sous sa main crispée alors qu’il ramenait son frère contre lui. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser. Ce ne fut qu’une satisfaction mineure de constater que ce n’étaient pas des yeux de _Bill._ Le symbole qu’il avait vu sur la capuche de Ivan était placardé sur toute les surfaces de la maison, des yeux barrés les fixaient depuis tous les recoins. Il sentit Stanley frissonner sous sa main.

« Fiddleford… qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Que sont ces symboles ? »

Fiddle ford cilla et regarda autour d’eux, son expression resta interdite alors qu’il examinait les murs. 

« Tu sais quoi… je m’en souviens plus très bien… »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus longtemps puisque je devais me préparer pour l’université. Je ne sais pas à quel point ça affectera mon emploi du temps puisque j’aurais à la fois me prendre du temps et me donner plus d’opportunités d’écrire (puisque j’écris dans le bus et à l’école). Je vous préviendrais avec le prochain chapitre si ça risque de beaucoup d’affecter mon rythme.  
> Et puis y avait aussi un Rib fest ce week-end et ça n’a probablement pas aidé haha. Enfin, j’espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !  
> Attention : surtout n’essayez jamais de soigner un doigt cassé vous-même, consultez toujours un professionnel pour traiter les os cassés. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui nécessite où non de la chirurgie.  
> L’état de Fiddleford est basé sur les extraits qu’on aperçoit dans ses souvenirs. Après deux mois, il est encore assez cohérent dans l’ensemble, seulement nerveux et stressé. Je ne crois pas que Ford aurait survécu plus de deux mois maximums tout seul.  
> La description d’un doigt remit droit vient en partie de recherche et en partie d’expérience. Je me suis déjà fracturé un doigt et cassé la cheville, alors j’ai basé la réaction de Stan sur la mienne après une blessure plus douloureuse/sévère. Heureusement, je n’avais pas besoin d’une réduction, mais je sais qu’avoir quelqu’un d’autre manipuler un membre cassé n’est vraiment pas marrant. J’espère que c’est assez fidèle aux expériences d’autres gens.
> 
> C’est moi qui ai fait les dessins ! S’ils vous plaisent, vous pouvez regarder le reste de ce que je fais ici : http://infriga.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart  
> Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus et appréciés !
> 
> NdT: Je n'ai pas pu faire appel à ma bêta-lectrice pour ce chapitre, on a toutes les deux des emploi du temps un peu incompatibles en ce moment. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui m'ont échappé ^^


End file.
